


За лазурной синью

by Aira81



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Book Universe, Canon Related, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Reunions, Romance, Talking, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira81/pseuds/Aira81
Summary: В тот день, когда он пришел в университет, это не заняло бы много времени. Я иногда позволял себе поиграть с мыслью о том, как долго нам пришлось бы сидеть в том кабинете, прежде чем признать поражение и отдаться тому, что все еще искрило между нами. Еще пять минут? Может, десять?Спустя восемь месяцев после того, так Элио приехал в университет к Оливеру и отказался прийти на ужин, они внезапно столкнулись на Французской Ривьере. Оливер женат, но все еще безоглядно влюблен в Элио. Прогулки при луне, свидания, разговоры о разном и игра с огнем.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of the Azure Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391349) by [angelinthecity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelinthecity/pseuds/angelinthecity). 



> От переводчика: Моя первая проба в переводе фанфиков. Не судите строго. Ориджинал текст просто настолько хорош, что трудно было сдержаться.

Говорят, не стоит доверять человеку, который во время поцелуя не закрывает глаза. Но иногда мне хотелось наблюдать: смотреть, как его ресницы вздрагивают, опускаясь в предвкушении, видеть так близко совершенное несовершенство его скул. Видеть тень моего лица, падающую на его. Видеть, как он добровольно отдается мне во время поцелуя.

Потому что он принадлежал мне только когда прижимался всем телом к моему. На мне. Во мне. После он снова становился отдельной сущностью, живущей своей жизнью в бесконечных коридорах и на залитых солнцем лужайках. Мое сердце лежало в его заднем кармане.

То, что он делает сейчас, все эти игры в воде. Он бьет по ней, разбрызгивая так, что капли попадают на мои голени, уламывает сбросить обувь и присоединиться к нему на мелководье. Море еще теплое, оно впитало в себя дневную жару, и все же, когда я вхожу в воду, она холодит лодыжки. Камни здесь более гладкие, чем на берегу, но они скользят и выкатываются из-под наших ног, и он поскальзывается. Я ловлю его и мне лучше удается сохранить равновесие. У меня это всегда получалось лучше, но только внешне. Люди думают, что я терпелив и уравновешен, но это лишь потому, что я либо включен, либо полностью отстранен. Все или ничего. Я бы не мог ощутить его вкус без желания проглотить целиком, так что полностью запретил себе это. До тех пор, пока я еще могу удерживать этот внутренний запрет. Тучи сгущаются, наполняясь водой, пока не достигают критической массы.

В тот день, когда он пришел в университет, это не заняло бы много времени. Я иногда позволял себе поиграть с мыслью о том, как долго нам пришлось бы сидеть в том кабинете, прежде чем признать поражение и отдаться тому, что все еще искрило между нами. Еще пять минут? Может, десять?

С пляжа доносились голоса, они становились все более хаотичными: любители закатных прогулок уступили место молодежи, устраивающей себе променад вдоль набережной по пути в очередной ночной клуб. Звон бутылок о камни, довольные визги девушек. Элио неподвижно стоит в воде, наблюдая за мной. Луна еще не полная, но достаточно яркая, чтобы выхватывать рельеф волн, а свет с набережной запутывается в его волосах, создавая иллюзию короны. Я смотрю на него, как смотрят на одно из классических полотен Лувра: ты знаешь, что оно не новое, но дыхание все равно перехватывает. Я пытаюсь запечатлеть его в памяти, сохранить этот образ на все будущие ноябри.

Он не шевелится, вероятно, понимая, что я делаю. Затем опускается на корточки и плещет морскую воду себе в лицо.

\- Пойдем?

Он не дожидается ответа и выходит на сушу. Я иду за ним.


	2. Ранние бутоны

48 часами ранее

_“_ _Un_ _martini_ _sec.”_

Довольно обычный заказ в баре отеля Вестминстер на набережной. Как я узнал, по понедельникам они прекращают обслуживание столиков в восемь, так что людям приходится подходить за напитками к розовой решетчатой барной стойке. Я просидел там несколько часов так близко к цветам, что источаемый ими аромат лугового меда заглушал запах моря.

Ранее патио было забито людьми, лениво поклевывающими оливки и орешки и запивающими их розовым шампанским после долгого дня на пляже и в предвкушении позднего ужина в Старом городе. Но сейчас, после заката, осталось лишь несколько гостей. Как и везде в Ницце, это были в основном французские туристы с редкими вкраплениями британцев или американцев.

Этот последний заказ мартини тоже был озвучен на французском, но сделавший его человек был не просто французом. Его мать была итальянкой, а отец – американцем, и, насколько я слышал, он сам жил в Париже. Темная бородка, которую я видел восемь месяцев назад, исчезла с его лица, поэтому, в отличие от нашей встречи в лекционном зале Нью Хэмпшира, я узнал его мгновенно.

До этого момента мой вечер был, мягко говоря, однообразным.

Вид из патио открывался прекрасный, в конце концов, терраса и отель располагались совсем рядом с пляжем. Миколь ахнула, впервые выйдя на наш балкон и увидев многослойную пышность пальм и набережную, тонкой линией очерчивающую скалистый пляж с рядами разноцветных зонтов. За всем этим взгляд тонул в бесконечном Средиземном море, манящем лазурной синью днем и вороньей чернотой – ночью. Мы порадовались нашей удаче и вознесли хвалу ее редактору: такая роскошь была нам определенно не по карману.

Однако, помимо наблюдения за посетителями и внимания к собственному напитку, человеку с джетлагом здесь было особо нечем заняться, учитывая, что подобный досуг повторялся уже третий вечер к ряду. Я уже собрался вернуться в номер к Миколь и начать очередное сражение с бессонницей, когда вошел человек, которого я ожидал увидеть меньше всего, и заказал сухой мартини.

Узкие губы, гибкое тело склонилось над стойкой, пока он ожидал свой напиток, и я тут же забыл, что в мире существует что-то еще. Мимолетная скупая улыбка – как вежливый ответ на вопрос бармена – мгновенно перенесла меня в то лето, вечность назад, в маленькую спальню с французскими окнами.

Конечно, я видел его с тех пор. Сперва – на рождественских каникулах, когда сообщил ему, что женюсь. Затем – прошлой осенью, когда он приехал повидаться спустя целую жизнь порознь.

Бармен не уловил его нежелание общаться и продолжал задавать вопросы, так что я мог наблюдать за ним довольно долго.

Если не считать отсутствия бороды, он выглядел точно так же, как и при нашей встрече в университете. Стройный, изящные конечности, утратившие мальчишескую беспокойность. Отросшие волосы сменили мальчишескую стрижку. Они выглядели длиннее и артистичнее. По-европейски. Идеальный образ для пианиста в мировом турне. Они перестали так сильно курчавиться после купания, и рассыпались по подушке подобно ореолу. Или это был просто образ в моей воспаленной фантазии.

Прошлой осенью он не принял моего приглашения, даже на ужин. Мы сидели в его отеле, совсем близко друг к другу, будто вновь перенесясь в Италию. Но разделяющие нас годы и мой брак не дали нам полностью погрузиться в этот омут.

Я задавался вопросом: зачем он приехал тогда? Проверить, закончилось ли все? Закончилось для него или для меня? Возможно, это не имело значения, возможно это должно было закончиться для одного из нас, и тогда пуповина была бы перерезана.

Изящным движением запястья он выудил чек из заднего кармана, заплатил за выпивку и окинул взглядом столики, ища свободный. Я мог бы поднять руку, чтобы он меня увидел, но мне хотелось как можно дольше наблюдать за ним, оставаясь незамеченным, чтобы позволить улечься мути растревоженных чувств, прежде чем я тщательно упрячу их обратно.

Он был поглощен видом мерцающего Анжуйского залива – моего соперника за его внимание, пока его взгляд не остановился на мне. Непрошенном госте из прошлого.

Я выпрямился и провел рукой по волосам. Его брови слегка дернулись, за чем последовало:

\- Оливер?

Я кивнул и улыбнулся. Встал, хватаясь за ускользающий хвост этой сладкой тоски. Осталась лишь спокойная радость оттого, что вижу его снова, и это не было обманом.

\- Из всех баров на свете, - начал он и наше рукопожатие перетекло в объятье. Его руки, охватывающие мою грудь. Макушка по-прежнему достает мне до подбородка.

– Не знал, что ты здесь будешь, - сказал он, когда мы отстранились друг от друга и сели за столик. Металлические ножки стульев скрежетнули по выложенному плиткой полу патио.

Я продолжал улыбаться.

\- Я тоже не знал, что ты будешь здесь. Какой сюрприз!

\- Надеюсь, приятный?

\- Самый лучший. Что ты делаешь в Ницце?

\- Играю. Завтра в Антибе. Потом снова здесь. А ты?

\- Миколь здесь на задании, пишет статью. Я приехал с ней.

\- Твоя жена тут? – он оглянулся вокруг.

\- Не тут. Она в комнате, спит. Ей завтра рано вставать, куча интервью. А у меня впереди две недели праздности.

\- Неужели? Праздности?

\- Технически, да. Мне также нужно заняться редактированием следующей книги, но дело идет не слишком гладко, так что я сосредоточился на осмотре достопримечательностей. Хотя и в этом преуспел не слишком. Джетлаг. Ты тоже здесь остановился? – я жестом указал на выцветший розоватый фасад отеля с легкой претензией на рококо.

\- Да, я только вернулся с гор. Там было частное мероприятие. Меня пригласили остаться на ужин, но не было настроения, так что я отказался. Теперь счастлив, что сделал это, – он положил локти на стол и наклонился вперед, забыв о мартини. – Рад тебя видеть, Оливер.

\- А я – тебя, Элио, – в этом не было звенящего трепета прошлого. Мы были просто двумя людьми, идущими своей дорогой. Время «одно тело, один ум» ушло.

Он кивнул и откинулся назад. Взял салфетку из-под коктейля, сложил ее и вновь положил на стол. Разгладил большим пальцем золотистую эмблему отеля.

\- Это так… - он тряхнул головой, засмеялся какой-то своей мысли. – Наверное, так ты себя чувствовал, когда я заявился на твою лекцию без предупреждения?

\- Вначале я даже не узнал тебя.

\- Тебя было легко заметить. Ты совсем не изменился.

\- С прошлой осени? – спросил я.

\- С того лета.

\- Ты тоже.

\- Беру свои слова обратно. Похоже, глаза тебя все же подводят.

Он улыбнулся, поддразнивая, но я действительно так думал.

\- Ты правда не изменился. Не в важных вещах.

Он вновь тряхнул головой и засмеялся, не глядя на меня. Вспомнил о своем мартини и сделал глоток. Опять замолчал, не зная, что сказать.

Я был бы счастлив просто смотреть на него, разглядывать это лицо, без необходимости разговаривать, но решил помочь ему.

\- Расскажи, как ты жил после того, как уехал из Нью Хэмпшира.

Он закончил турне по Штатам и вернулся в Париж, в свою двухэтажную квартирку в сердце 14-го муниципалитета. Его короткий тур по Ривьере начался той ночью: череда выступлений в глянцевых клубах, что позволило бы ему оплачивать аренду несколько последующих месяцев.

\- Ты бы видел эту толпу. И сам дом – поместье в стиле Прекрасной эпохи.

Он планировал остаться здесь еще на четыре дня.

Он говорил, иногда замолкая, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Как будто каждый раз обнаруживая, что это действительно я, на самом деле сижу здесь, под небом Средиземноморья. _У нас всегда будет море._

Хотя поначалу я задавался этим вопросом, к концу его последнего визита стало понятно, что для него все пока не закончилось. Но с тех пор я ничего о нем не слышал, потому не знал окончательного вердикта. Возможно, тот визит был последним паззлом, необходимым, чтобы поставить финальную точку. Если той ночью что-то еще оставалось, не растворилось ли оно, когда он увидел, кем я стал – человеком с приличной семьей, домом и веснушками на руках, которые когда-то доставляли ему так много радости? Если для него все не было кончено тогда, закончилось ли это сейчас?

Его появление в моем родном городе вновь распороло затянувшуюся рану, и в последующие месяцы я так и не смог стянуть ее края.

Я всегда знал, что для меня ничего не закончилось, пока мне хотелось видеть на своей стене ту старую открытку в рамке. В тот день, когда я захочу ее снять, точка будет поставлена. Но этот день еще не пришел.

Бармен сделал исключение и подошел к нашему столику во время небольшого затишья с клиентами. У Элио было еще достаточно мартини, но он забрал мой пустой стакан. 

\- Хотите еще один, сэр?

\- Конечно.

\- Давно ты здесь? – спросил Элио, когда передо мной оказался бокал охлажденного белого вина.

\- Три дня.

\- Ты спишь? – он спросил с сочувствием, тоном человека, который не единожды пересекал океан.

\- Нет. Но говорят, что тело адаптируется по часу в день.

Это означало, что после шестидневного путешествия из Нью Хэмпшира в Ниццу я добрался лишь наполовину. Вторая половина застряла где-то над Атлантикой.

Он рассказал еще о своем туре, о том, что будет играть завтра, и теперь уже я был благодарен ему за заполнение пауз. Я смутно осознавал, что патио пустеет с приходом ночи, но розы все еще составляли нам компанию. Их аромат был очень сильным, и я вспомнил слова Миколь, когда она разбивала розарий в нашем летнем домике.

\- Розы пахнут сильнее в полураскрытом состоянии. В этот период они готовы к опылению. И первые весенние бутоны имеют наиболее сильный аромат, как твоя первая любовь, – и она мягко коснулась моего затылка рукой в садовой перчатке.

Мы никогда об этом не говорили, но она сама пришла к такому заключению. В конце концов, учитывая наши сложные отношения, которые то заканчивались, то возобновлялись вновь, а также довольно узкий круг друзей, как у меня могло быть время на то, чтобы влюбиться в кого-то еще? Конечно, она была моей первой. Вот что она имела в виду.

А в то лето, шестнадцать лет назад, я сам оказался столкнулся с неожиданностью в уютном доме в Италии, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, к чему это приведет. Увлеченность им, попытки держаться отстраненно, а затем понимание, что интерес этого мальчика усложнит все для меня еще больше.

Пока он говорил, я отпил из своего заново наполненного бокала с вином.

В Нью Хэмпшире мы смотрели удивленно, переваривая неожиданность встречи. Сейчас же наши взгляды останавливались, замирая, изучая друг друга. Мы уже узнали, что встречи могут быть короткими, возможно всего несколько часов, как в прошлый раз. У нас не было долгих недель поставленного на паузу времени, уже нет.

Он достал из кармана пачку сигарет.

\- Хочешь?

Прикурил ее для меня. Наклонился и накрыл ладонь ладонью, кожа к коже. Его лицо не было так близко к моему с той ночи в его комнате на рождественских каникулах, когда я поцеловал его в последний раз.

Он не спешил отстраняться, солгав, что мешает ветер, хотя ночь была совершенно неподвижной и удушливой. Я больше не играю в азартные игры, но, если бы играл, мог бы поспорить, что для него все еще не кончилось.

Тем утром Элио прилетел на Ривьеру через Лион и Марсель, и позднее выступление уже сказывалось. Когда он зевнул в третий раз, я сказал ему идти спать. Сам же собирался остаться и допить свое почти нетронутое вино.

\- Может быть, увидимся здесь завтра вечером, - предложил я. – Если ты не сможешь уснуть после своего концерта?

\- Завтра дневное выступление, – уточнил он, допил остатки мартини и встал.

\- О, – возможно, я слишком тщеславно допустил, что сегодняшний вечер был приятен не только мне? Может, он просто жалел меня: _этот старик думает, что мне интересно встретиться с ним еще?_

\- Так что тебе не придется меня долго ждать, – сказал он и потянулся совсем как подросток. Затем ушел в направлении отеля, растворившись в разросшихся виноградных лозах, оплётших входную арку.

Моя первая любовь.

Или, как я позволял себе признать в редкие моменты истины, моя единственная любовь.


	3. Спички

Будильник Миколь зазвенел в 6:30, но я решил поспать еще, краем сознания отмечая, как включился душ, затем загудел и выключился фен. Потом был стук бьющихся друг о друга вешалок в шкафу, когда она выбирала, что надеть. Звук молнии.

Я снова открыл глаза и услышал ее вопрос:

\- Не слышала, как ты пришел вчера ночью. Все еще мучаешься от джетлага?

\- Я… - пришлось прочистить горло, пересохшее ото сна. – Думаю, да. Не знаю, как тебе это удается.

Она застегнула последнюю пуговицу на блузке.

\- Не думаю, что у меня есть выбор. Помнишь, как долго пришлось уговаривать его учителя и школьного друга поговорить со мной? Я не могу появиться уставшей.

\- Знаю.

\- Прими мелатонин. Он там, на столе.

Она расчесывала волосы перед зеркалом, пока они не заблестели. Завязала их в низкий хвост и закрепила заколкой.

В ней все было идеально, глянцево, ухожено. Организовано. Спланировано. Ее пленки и записи интервью были маркированы по датам и темам с обязательными временными отметками. Ее жизнь шла по плану, любые попытки отклонения пресекались в зародыше.

Она не знала о моем отклонении до того дня несколько месяцев назад, когда обнаружила чек из местного бара в моем кармане во время стирки. Шесть мартини в конце обычного рабочего дня. Я не дал Элио заплатить, он был гостем в моем городе. Этот чек – не уверен, зачем я сохранил его. Его уж точно нельзя было повесить в рамочке, как ту открытку.

Проблема была не в самом существовании этого чека. Она упомянула о нем за ужином – как бы невзначай, как забавное наблюдение. _Наверное, у тебя был тяжелый день._ Я мог бы просто пропустить это замечание, не утяжеляя его своим вниманием.

Но я замер, перестав жевать. – Ты его выбросила?

\- Да, я бросила его в мусор, как делаю всегда. А что?

\- Где?

\- В прачечной. – Я уже не слышал ее слов, вскочив из-за стола, направляясь по коридору в прачечную.

Она застала меня там, между машинкой и мусорной корзиной, зажимавшего в руке смятый клочок бумаги с почти стертым текстом.

Она уперлась в дверной проем, ожидая от меня объяснений, но я молчал и ей пришлось спросить. В окно я видел мальчиков, они играли на заднем дворе. Она, наверное, позволила им выйти из-за стола.

\- Ты изменяешь мне с кем-то в городе?

\- С… Нет! Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Из-за этого. – она указала на чек. – И из-за того, что в нашей спальне затишье уже довольно давно.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь.

\- Не будешь ли ты так любезен сказать мне, что я думаю?

\- Что бы это ни было, оно осталось в прошлом. И ничего не было. Просто призрак.

\- И чтобы заставить его уйти потребовалось шесть мартини?

\- Что-то вроде того.

За все эти годы она ни разу не спросила меня о книге, не задала вопроса, кто был «в молчании где-то в Италии в середине 80-х». И иногда я думаю, как разочарован был бы Элио, узнав это. Подозреваю, он был бы счастлив обнаружению чека. Он существовал, мы существовали.

В ту ночь Миколь спала, повернувшись ко мне спиной. А на следующий день мы были приглашены на ужин на факультете. Когда вернулись домой, я убедил ее, что все в прошлом. Мы занимались любовью. Она – разгоряченная порцией Кир Рояль и я – с закрытыми глазами, отгоняя образы непослушной растительности над тонкими губами, с влагой, поблескивающей на ней после пляжа, и крошечных плавок, обтягивающих места, на которые я не должен был смотреть.

Глянец – именно такой была Миколь.

\- Чем планируешь заняться сегодня? – спросила она, надевая туфли и вытряхивая содержимое сумочки на нашу кровать «кинг-сайз». Я смотрел, как она перебирает свои блокноты, чеки и обертки от жвачек. То, что пережило этот тщательный осмотр, отправилось обратно в сумку.

Я сел на своей стороне кровати и потянулся.

\- Может, схожу на пробежку. Почитаю. Собирался в музей Шагала, но он сегодня закрыт. Схожу, наверное, завтра.

\- Ты же помнишь, что завтра я уезжаю в Сан-Поль-де-Венс? И вернусь только в субботу?

\- Помню.

\- И не забудь просмотреть те образцы краски. – она указала на прикроватный столик, где веером была разложена пастельная палитра. _Как это символично,_ подумал я. Ни одного радостного цвета. – Нам необходимо принять решение как можно скорее. Мартину нужно заказать краску на следующей неделе, чтобы она пришла до нашего отъезда в Кейп.

Не вставая с кровати, я наблюдал, как она красит губы, промокает их салфеткой и наносит второй слой. Щелкает колпачком помады, бросает аккуратно сложенную салфетку в мусорную корзину. Ежедневная рутина.

***

Мы с Элио встретились до заката. Придя в бар на террасе и не увидев его там, я занервничал. Оставив тщетные попытки читать книгу, засунул ее под сиденье, нервно двигая стул, как подросток на взводе или мужчина в ожидании важного первого свидания. Что невероятно глупо, ведь я не был ни тем, ни другим.

Я выбрал столик под навесом на случай, если Миколь решит выглянуть с балкона. Она вряд ли это сделает: после целого дня интервью в городе она ушла спать раньше обычного, поскольку машина должна была заехать за ней еще до рассвета. Художник из Сан-Поль-Де-Венс был большим эксцентриком, желающим давать интервью только в рассветных сумерках. Она с радостью согласилась, поскольку это было отличным материалом для журнала и вишенкой на ее карьерном торте. Но ездить из Ниццы вглубь страны каждый день до рассвета и возвращаться к полуночи было непрактично, так что она нашла гостиницу в деревне.

Ранее, когда мы планировали поездку, я предложил присоединиться к ней, но она настояла, чтобы я остался в Ницце и по полной использовал наш 4-звездочный отель, за который ее журнал заплатил приличные деньги. Я не стал спорить. Я нашел бы, как провести время наедине с собой.

Я читал в нашей комнате, когда она начала готовиться ко сну. Сняла макияж, протерла глаза ватным диском. Я сказал, что не хочу мешать ее сну.

\- Спущусь вниз, в бар. – я закрыл книгу и жестом показал, что забираю ее с собой. Ничего не происходило, так что это не было ложью.

\- Займешься чем-то еще, пока меня не будет? Помимо просиживания штанов в барах? Я думала, эта поездка вытряхнет тебя из того, что там с тобой происходит, но, видимо, это не работает. Кажется, тебе еще скучнее, чем обычно.

\- Это просто смена часовых поясов. Я уже сказал, что завтра схожу на Шагала.

\- Я могла бы приехать сюда и одна, ты же понимаешь? Точно так же спала бы в этой кровати, без секса, одна. – она указала ватным диском на идеально заправленную кровать.

\- Может, тебе так и следовало сделать.

Она потянулась, чтобы дотронуться до моей щеки. Ей не хотелось затевать ссору.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты заинтересовался чем-то, чем угодно. Ты хотя бы хочешь ехать в Кейп?

Мы планировали в этом году закончить ремонт летнего домика. Он нуждался в свежей покраске, и Миколь хотела обновить дорожки в саду. И, может, посадить еще роз. _Rosa_ _Mai,_ _Rosa_ _Cornelia_ , возможно, _Rosa_ _gloire_ _de_ _Dijon._ Мне было абсолютно все равно, дом и сад – это ее проекты, хоть и были унаследованы мной от отца. Они стали ее гордостью и радостью, возможно, потому, что их было проще корректировать, чем меня или детей.

В конце концов, ей нравилось корректировать, доводить до совершенства. Если ей что-то было не по вкусу, она упорно трудилась над изменениями, кусочек за кусочком, стремясь воплотить тот образ, который жил в ее голове. Она даже имя сменила, будучи не в восторге от того, что дали ей родители. Так Николь превратилась в Миколь.

Незадолго до заката, когда последние лучи солнца зажгли купол соседнего роскошного отеля, окрасив его на несколько минут в цвета расплавленного золота, начавшего затем медленно тускнеть, Элио подошел сзади, заставив меня вздрогнуть от прикосновения ладоней, мягко опустившихся на мои плечи.

\- Ты пришел.

\- Конечно, пришел. Что пьешь?

Я показал ему свой напиток, и он знаком показал официанту, что хочет то же самое.

Мы обсудили мой день и его публику в Антибе. Она была еще более пафосной, чем вчера. Я рассказал, что был на пробежке, как в старые добрые времена, а он ответил, что тоже бегал по набережной. Мы сделали вывод, что просто соскучились по движению.

Принесли его напиток, и он сделал глоток, более расслабленный, чем вчера.

\- Я знал, что ты будешь здесь, и потому все по-другому.

\- Ты знал и в Нью Хэмпшире. – мне все же хотелось, чтобы он предупредил меня заранее, дал подготовиться.

\- Это все равно было оглушающе. После я не знал, что делать со всеми теми чувствами. – он открыто признавал это, и я не был удивлен. Несмотря на всю мою браваду, смелым был именно он.

\- Я тоже.

\- Я думал, тебе было легче. Ты пригласил меня в свой дом, как будто это было в порядке вещей.

\- Я пригласил тебя не поэтому.

\- Тогда почему? Или спрошу по-другому – ты бы сделал это снова?

Я вспомнил разговор с Миколь перед тем, как она уснула.

\- Я мог бы пригласить тебя в музей Шагала.

\- Музей Шагала? Когда?

\- Мне нужно чем-то заняться в следующие несколько дней. Миколь уезжает в Сан-Поль-Де-Венс делать интервью.

\- Она все еще пишет профайлы?

Я упомянул об этом в нашу последнюю встречу, когда мы обменивались общими фактами о нашей жизни.

\- Да. Этот парень – художник, довольно необычная личность. Он заcел в своем коттедже и требует их приехать на три дня. Так ты пойдешь? Можем посвятить этому целый день.

\- А мы готовы к этому? – спросил он с вполне будничной интонацией.

Его мысль была мне ясна. Мы могли разговаривать час, два, а то и три, зная, что это лишь вопрос времени, когда один из нас потянется, зевая и ссылаясь на джетлаг или выматывающий тур, и уйдет. Забавно, как мы всегда чувствуем себя обязанными придумывать причину, чтобы закончить разговор, хотя никто не ожидает, что он будет длиться бесконечно. Никто не ожидает, что вы со старым другом будете стоять на углу улицы день и ночь, пока не придет смерть. И все же люди испытывают потребность объяснять. Находить причину, чтобы поставить точку в текущем моменте.

Спросив меня, готовы ли мы, он имел в виду – да, мы способны собрать себя по кусочкам – наше прошлое, настоящее, чувства, приливы внутреннего волнения – на несколько часов. Но сможем ли мы продержаться целый день? Или лучше спросить – выдержит ли эта тонкая материя слепящий дневной свет, не растворится, не погаснет ли как искры светлячков? И надеемся ли мы или страшимся, что это произойдет?

\- Друзья могут проводить время друг с другом.

\- Друзья? Это то, кем мы были?

\- Мы делали вид. Вначале.

\- Для меня ты с самого начала был больше, чем друг.

\- И ты для меня.

\- Это не изменилось.

Я показал ему книгу. Мне хотелось, чтобы он знал, что я принес ее с собой, путешествовал с ней. Мне казалось, что находиться с ней здесь, у того же моря, - это как быть рядом с ним. А сейчас он был передо мной во плоти, и книга выполнила свою функцию. Может, эта магия вызвала его, и теперь я проходил проверку?

\- Мы – взрослые люди. И, думаю, способны вести себя прилично.

Банальная фраза. Взрослые, порой, ведут себя хуже детей. Я сказал это и уже не понимал, какое из мнений отстаиваю.

От него поступило предложение получше.

\- Возможно, это поможет нам освободиться.

Я даже немного в это поверил: если мы проведем вместе больше времени, то вполне вероятно сможем понять, что по сути больше не хотим друг друга. Мы жаждали вновь получить то, что упустили много лет назад, но, возможно, реальность была не такой уж радужной. Возможно, пастельные оттенки моих сорока осели пеплом и на то, что было?

\- Ты хочешь сказать – может быть, все затухло?

\- Да.

\- И если мы побудем вместе достаточно долго, то поймем, что не так уж и нравимся друг другу?

Он хохотнул.

\- Может быть.

Настроение снова улучшилось.

\- Может быть, послезавтра ты просто улизнешь, заметив, что я сижу здесь, - добавил я. – Так ты придешь?

\- Хорошо. Если ты считаешь, что мы сможем это сделать.

\- Если только оставим спички дома.

\- И не будем играть с огнем?

\- Именно.

Я действительно думал, что мы сможем, но хотел услышать от него еще одну вещь.

\- Что заставило тебя приехать? В университет.

Он почувствовал важность вопроса.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Говорю с тобой. Зачем ты приехал? – я повторил вопрос.

\- Хотел тебя увидеть.

\- Зачем же?

\- Кое-кто заставил меня понять, что я должен это сделать.

\- Кое-кто?

\- Я хотел рассказать тебе о нем. Когда приехал.

\- Почему же не рассказал?

Он пожал плечами.

\- Все еще хочешь рассказать?

Он посмотрел на меня.

\- Не уверен, что ты хочешь это услышать.

\- Если ты хочешь мне рассказать, я послушаю.

Это было самое меньшее, что я мог сделать. Я уехал, женился и пытался пригласить его в свое семейное гнездышко. Это меньшее, что я мог для него сделать.

\- Это длилось недолго. Но в определенном смысле после тебя был только он. Его звали Мишель. Мы провели несколько выходных в его домике в пригороде. Античная мебель, толстые шторы. Кофейные столики 18-го века.

Мне было плевать на его дом.

\- Он хорошо с тобой обращался?

Элио кивнул.

\- Слишком хорошо. Но он все время повторял, что я уйду.

\- Почему?

\- Он был старше. Думал, что я найду себе кого-то еще.

\- Насколько старше?

\- Намного. Достаточно, чтобы считать, что мне больше подходит кто-то моего возраста.

Несмотря на семь лет разлуки, я почувствовал ту тонкую щемящую грусть прошлого. Желание удержать его, но понимание, что придется отпустить и дать вырасти. Без меня.

\- Где он сейчас?

\- Думаю, все еще в Париже.

\- Ты с ним больше не видишься?

Элио покачал головой.

\- Он сказал, что это будет слишком тяжело. Видеть, как я двигаюсь дальше, разделяя первый ряд своей жизни с кем-то другим. Я понял, о чем он говорил. – последнюю фразу он подчеркнул, и она больно кольнула меня куда-то в область сердца.

\- Я пригласил тебя домой не потому, что хотел похвастаться своей семейной жизнью. Неужели ты так подумал?

\- А что мне было думать?

\- Я хотел выкроить нам чуть больше времени и не знал, как еще это сделать.

\- Я бы знал. – бросил он, глотнув свой напиток и не отрывая от меня взгляда.

 _Видишь, как легко играть с огнем,_ подумалось мне.

\- Я рассказал ему о тебе.

\- Мишелю?

Пауза.

\- Он знал, что ты был для меня тем, кем я был для него.

\- Трусливым дезертиром? – неудачная попытка, ведь его глаза уже все сказали.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я это озвучил?

\- Прошу, не надо. – Не потому, что я не хотел этого слышать, просто я и так все знал. Он был для меня тем же, но я не мог сказать ему этого, когда моя жена спала где-то там, несколькими этажами выше. Я не мог. И не сказал бы.

Он вытянул ногу под столом, и теплая обнаженная голень на мгновение коснулась моей. От отодвинул ногу, а я едва сдержал порыв потянуться за ней.

Молчание, он провел рукой по волосам.

\- До музея полчаса пешком. Встретимся здесь, скажем, в 10:30?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Давно не переводила с таким восторгом - чтобы взахлеб и до трех ночи. В следующей части будет много о Шагале.


	4. Голубой, которого не существует

О нем не знал никто. Ближе всего я был к тому, чтобы проговориться, во время посиделок 4 июня десять лет назад. Когда все дети пошли спать, и внешние барьеры были ослаблены мягкостью летней ночи, несколькими бокалами пива и долгими выходными, одна из подруг Миколь предложила поделиться историями о первом поцелуе.

\- Оливер, судя по выражению твоего лица, тебе есть что рассказать.

Я не знал, как выглядело мое лицо, но думал вовсе не о девочке в красном платье в средней школе, и даже не о вечеринке в колледже через пару недель после нашего знакомства с Миколь и моего двадцатидвухлетия. Я думал о траве, напитанной солнцем коже, и о том, как мой палец очерчивал мягкие губы. Меня захлестнула горячая волна осознавания, что все это могло бы быть моим, если бы я только осмелился. То, как мальчишеские губы тянулись к моим. Как я с трудом вспомнил, что нужно остановиться, пока все не зашло слишком далеко.

\- Италия. – ответил я автоматически, но, увидев, как меняется лицо Миколь, быстро исправился. – Итальянка. Девочка в средней школе. Она была итальянкой.

И рассказал всем историю о напористой девочке в красном платье – ту, которую Миколь уже знала, и мы все посмеялись.

***

Утром, когда я спустился вниз, Элио уже ждал меня, разглядывая одного из белых мраморных львов на парадной лестнице. Солнечные очки, шорты и чехол с камерой.

\- Из-за тебя мы будем выглядеть, как туристы.

Он поправил очки.

\- Мы и есть туристы.

Он опережал меня на полшага, что позволяло мне наблюдать за его профилем. Мы почти не говорили, лишь несколько слов об удушливой влажности, плотным куполом накрывшей город, видимо, надолго. Ночью еще терпимо, но днем было сложно дышать. Расплавленный асфальт поддавался под нашими ногами, и воздух вибрировал от жары в конце каждой улицы.

\- Тебе удалось сегодня поспать? – спросил Элио, когда мы остановились на светофоре.

\- Да, немного. – вернувшись в комнату, я принял мелатонин, который подсунула мне Миколь.

Незадолго до рассвета она была уже готова ехать, и я пообещал, что в ее отсутствие хотя бы схожу в музей Шагала. Она вновь красила губы в тусклом свете утра, завершив привычную рутину до первых лучей солнца и переживая, что опоздает на встречу с фотографом, который должен был ее забрать.

\- Он приходил вчера – очень милый и очень француз. Но напористый. Не хочу заставлять его ждать.

Я знал, что Элио будет еще спать, и размышлял, есть ли у него утренняя рутина. Сейчас я ничего не знал о его привычках, как когда-то. Раньше он любил вздремнуть в полуденное время, через полчаса после ланча. Всегда на левом боку. А мне приходилось лежать на правом, чтобы наблюдать за ним. Он просыпался с открытым ртом и пересохшими губами, уткнувшись в подушку. Может, он до сих пор это делает.

***

В музее было запрещено фотографировать, так что Элио пришлось положить фотоаппарат в камеру хранения. Он выбрал ячейку в верхнем ряду и потянулся туда, обнажая тыльную сторону рук – такую же белую и гладкую. Лето еще только начиналось и не успело добраться до его кожи.

Я взял буклет и наши билеты, и мы начали бродить по первому выставочному залу. Я быстро обнаружил, что мой компаньон знал намного более интересные вещи, чем те, что были описаны в буклете.

Мойша Шагал был евреем, переехавшим в Европу из России в поисках свободы и творческого вдохновения. Прибыв в Париж, он нарисовал новые версии уже написанных в родном городе работ, переосмысляя себя в новых обстоятельствах. И – вуаля – родился Марк Шагал.

Однако ничто из этого не могло сравниться с:

\- Он ел по полселедки в день.

Или:

\- После смерти жены у него был роман с женщиной на 28 лет младше его, пока она не бросила его ради фотографа.

Или:

\- Он так и не выучил английский, хотя они шесть лет прожили в Нью-Йорке, спасаясь от Второй Мировой. Кстати, его внучка до сих пор держит цветочную лавку на Манхэттене. В Ист Виллидж.

Я наблюдал, как Элио рассматривает «Трех ангелов» Шагала, болтающих ногами, сидя за праздничным столом, приготовленным для них Авраамом. Гениальный красный, ослепительно белые крылья.

\- Откуда ты все это знаешь?

\- Я знал одного художника. Он был одержим Шагалом. – он не стал вдаваться в подробности, сжал губы и перешел к следующему полотну.

\- Знал? – спросил я.

\- Мы жили вместе.

Было видно, что он испытывает неловкость, так что я заверил его. И себя тоже:

\- Мы можем говорить о таких вещах.

\- Можем? – это был риторический вопрос.

Меня не должно было удивлять, что он встречался с другими, но столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу - совсем другое дело. Очень отрезвляет. Этот художник любил Элио? А Элио его?

А тот парижанин, о котором он упомянул прошлым вечером, Мишель. Как они встретились? Играли ли они в ту же игру в кошки-мышки? Я не хотел думать о том, что у них мог быть первый волнующий поцелуй, но он, несомненно, был. Кто сделал первый шаг? Этот человек? Или Элио, знающий, что ловить момент лучше, чем тратить впустую недели, когда эти недели – все, что у вас есть. Думал ли он о том, что с другими он может сделать все лучше, исправить то, в чем мы ошиблись?

Следующий зал был поменьше. Это было пространство шестиугольной формы с пятью иллюстрациями к Песни Песней, полыхающими в ярко-красной палитре. Шагал явно не чурался цвета любви.

\- Он также расписал потолок оперы Гарньер в Париже. – прочитал я в буклете.

\- Да. Там иллюстрации и сцены из различных опер.

\- Ты их видел?

Элио кивнул.

\- Был там пару раз.

\- С Мишелем?

\- Это имеет значение?

\- Да нет. – ответил я, представляя его элегантно одетым, пришедшим в оперу с человеком, который имел право украдкой коснуться его руки, когда огни погаснут.

\- Мой любимый фрагмент – с Дафнисом и Хлоей. Он нарисовал их как существо с двумя головами, по одной с каждой стороны. Может, я покажу тебе его, если когда-нибудь приедешь в Париж.

\- Может быть. – я рассматривал мазки кисти на картине перед нами. Ржавчина, переходящая в бургунди и затем – в светло-розовый. Глаза влюбленных на одном уровне с ангелами. – Хотя я даже не знаю, где ты живешь.

\- Я дам тебе свой адрес.

\- Фрески Шагала есть также в опере Метрополитан. Может, мы побываем в Нью-Йорке в твой следующий приезд в Штаты. Сделаем мировое турне по операм.

Он улыбнулся. Вот так, мы уже составляем планы, как друзья. Мы вполне могли бы это сделать.

В последнем зале музея в самом центре красовался клавесин. Крышка приподнята и под ней была картина.

 _\- «Встреча Исаака и Ребекки» -_ прочитал я на табличке. – Итак, библейская тема продолжается.

\- Когда он встретил свою жену Беллу, это была любовь с первого взгляда. – Элио обернулся ко мне и продекламировал. – _«Она как будто знает все о моем детстве, моем настоящем, моем будущем, как будто видит меня насквозь»._ Это из его автобиографии.

Я не знал, что сказать.

\- Она в свою очередь писала о его глазах. _«Они такие голубые, как будто упали прямо с небес»_. – Элио прочистил горло и снова посмотрел на клавесин. – Ему пришлось убеждать ее семью, что он, бедный художник, достоин их дочери. Но она была его музой. На многих картинах он изображал себя с Беллой, летящими над городами.

\- Любовь способна преодолеть силу притяжения, правильно?

\- Именно так.

Элио усмехнулся, и мы успешно избежали ощущения тяжести.

\- Видишь инструменты, которые их окружают? – Элио указал на крестьян, играющих на скрипках. Они были изображены темно-синим на светлом фоне. – Музыка много для него значила. Он слушал Баха и Моцарта, когда рисовал. В молодости он также рисовал обнаженным, чтобы не тратить время на стирку одежды.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я должен спросить? Или ты хотел, чтобы я это сделал? – поддразнил я его.

Элио засмеялся.

\- Нет, я этого не делал.

\- Даже когда был бедным художником?

\- Я все еще на этой стадии, имей в виду. Это объясняет, почему я согласился на эти концерты, хоть, наверное, и не стоило.

\- Почему нет? Что не так с концертами?

\- Нет, с ними все нормально. Они хороши. Но человек, который предложил мне эту работу, - отец одной из моих учениц. Они с женой развелись в начале года – их дочь некоторое время хотела играть лишь «Этюды» Шопена.

\- И? – я все еще не видел связи.

\- Он все время флиртует со мной, забирая дочь после занятий.

Что-то тяжелое шевельнулось у меня в желудке.

\- И ты отвечаешь ему тем же?

\- Иногда. Из вежливости. Он не так ужасен. Он терпелив и добр к своей дочери. И порой довольно забавен.

Это то, чего сейчас искал Элио? Кого-то забавного? Мне нравилось, думать, что я мог быть таким иногда, но это было не то, что могли бы обо мне сказать в первую очередь. Умный – да. Образованный, симпатичный – иногда. Реже забавный.

\- Ты бы… рассматривал его..? – слова застревали у меня в горле.

Он тряхнул головой.

\- Нет.

\- Ты не заинтересован? Кажется, он – ну я не знаю – довольно перспективный.

\- Перспективный? – Элио фыркнул, оценивая мой выбор слова.

\- Забавный и добрый. При деньгах и со связями. _И доступный._

\- Чего ты пытаешься добиться?

\- Ничего.

\- В любом случае, я не заинтересован. Так что, вероятно, не должен был поощрять его, соглашаясь на эту работу – играть для его друзей в их поместьях, но я хотел играть. Пойдем дальше.

***

Я ждал снаружи, пока Элио забирал свою камеру. На западной стене музея красовался мурал Шагала, а рядом был разбит пруд, отражавший цвета и формы.

Шагал был здесь на открытии музея, оставил комментарии по поводу размещения картин, наблюдал за тем, как его мозаика отражается на поверхности воды. При жизни у него также состоялась выставка в Лувре. Это большая редкость. Обычно великие художник получают признание спустя много лет после смерти. У него же была возможность ответить на вопросы о своих работах, объяснить, в чем он черпал вдохновение. Я завидовал ученым, бывшим его современниками, и размышлял о том, представлял ли Гераклит, что его слова пройдут через века и будут переводиться и изучаться тысячами людей. И смог ли бы он ответить на вопрос, о чем написана каждая строчка его трудов и зачем он ее написал.

Когда я вернулся в Штаты и начал вносить поправки в свою первую книгу, каждый раздел возвращал меня в те времена и места, когда и где я написал первый черновик. Вот этот абзац – он был написан в то утро, когда Элио впервые вышел посидеть со мной в саду. Другой появился вечером, когда мы вместе ходили плавать, и он пригласил остальных к нам присоединиться, а я осознал, как разочаровало меня их появление. Еще была строчка – единственное, что я смог из себя выдавить в те полуденные часы, когда мы вместе переводили Леопарди и он покраснел. Тогда я впервые осознал, что не одинок в своем смятении.

В реальность меня вернул щелчок камеры.

Элио стоял на ступеньках, держа в руках фотоаппарат.

\- Снимок получится хороший. Ты и отражение, - он кивнул в сторону пруда.

\- Неужели?

\- Я вышлю тебе фото.

Мы пообедали в городе, на Rue Massena. Безмятежное спокойствие музея было забыто – мы потерялись в окружении любителей шоппинга, туристов и местных, вываливших на улицу в свой обеденный перерыв. Наш столик стоял прямо на солнце, и после спуска с холма, на котором стоял музей, моя рубашка прилипла к спине.

\- Но это того стоило, - сказал я. – Картины потрясающие. Цвета, свет.

\- Пикассо говорил, что никто не понимает цвет лучше Шагала. Ну, конечно, после смерти Матисса, но тем не менее. Благодаря цветам они даже выявили подделку его работы.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Художник-копиист использовал пигменты, которых не существовало, когда Шагал писал свои полотна. Слишком современные. Можешь представить себе свежеизобретенный голубой? Цвет, которого не существовало ранее – ни для Шагала, ни для Баха, ни для твоего Гераклита.

Я подумал о всех цветах, которых не существовало для меня до встречи с ним, однако спросил:

\- Ив Кляйн изобрел и запатентовал свой собственный голубой, так ведь?

\- Типа того. Он зарегистрировал изобретение во Франции, но так и не запатентовал.

\- А.

\- Ты знал, что однажды он выставил одиннадцать идентичных монохромных голубых полотен? И поставил на них разные цены. Покупатели должны были увидеть и увлечься чем-то в каждой картине. Чем-то, чего не видят другие.

Я молчал, гадая, как в его голове может помещаться так много информации.

\- Я вижу, что ты хочешь спросить, и да, ответ тот же.

\- Понятно. – Парень-художник.

\- Может, нам не стоит говорить о других, - предложил он.

\- Как мы знаем, любопытство сгубило кошку.

\- Но все же я хочу знать. Почему так? – спросил он слегка задумчиво.

\- Правда не так шокирует, как полет воображения? – предположил я.

Он сделал большой глоток воды.

\- Ты и Миколь. Как вы познакомились?

\- Колледж.

\- Любовь с первого взгляда?

Я почувствовал легкую тошноту – то ли из-за палящего солнца, то ли из-за того, что говорил об этом с ним.

\- Не совсем. Сначала дружили. У нас была своя компания. До сих пор есть.

\- И каким был первый раз?

\- Серьезно, Элио?

\- Хочу снизить свою чувствительность.

\- Уверен?

\- Да. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я когда-нибудь пришел к вам на ужин.

\- Хорошо, - я смотрел на него. – В комнате ее общежития, после свидания в Арриго. Мы ходили туда каждый…

\- Нет, стоп.

\- Что?

\- Хватит, беру свои слова обратно. Не хочу об этом слышать. Думал, что смогу, но нет.

Он набил рот зеленью из салата - не расстроенно, а, скорее, посмеиваясь над собой, за то, что ошибочно думал, что сможет это принять.

Мне захотелось сменить тему.

Я промокнул губы салфеткой, покончив со своим супом.

\- Итак. Что дальше?

\- Становится жарко, мне нужно вздремнуть после обеда. Что думаешь?

Мой ум унесся вперед быстрее, чем я смог его остановить, подбрасывая яркие образы. Прозрачные занавески, он спит, лежа на боку, а я наблюдаю за ним, предпочитая это отдыху. Он просыпается через час или около того, смотрит на часы и прислушивается к звукам, чтобы понять, пуст ли дом или нам снова нужно спускаться вниз, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

Я сглотнул и открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но он опередил меня.

\- Не вместе, глупый. Ты бы видел свое лицо.

Он закатил глаза, и я засмеялся – с облегчением и смущенно. И еще это ощущение пустоты. Те дни прошли. Наша прогулка тоже закончилась.

Он облизал вилку, прежде чем окончательно положить ее на пустую тарелку, и подал знак официанту, чтобы тот принес чек. Пока мы ждали, перед нами по тротуару пробежал голубь, ловко увиливая от спешащих пешеходов. Мы наблюдали, как птица юрко лавирует между ногами, пакетами и детскими колясками. Когда он, наконец, нашел клочок свободного пространства и взлетел, Элио повернулся ко мне и нарушил молчание.

\- Но нам нужно еще поужинать вместе, правда?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе будет еще жарче)))


	5. Правда или вызов?

\- Это вино ужасно, - прошептал Элио, когда официант отошел на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не услышать. – Но налей мне еще.

Мы сидели в Старом городе, на площади, освещенной крошечными ресторанчиками, внутри которых было пусто, но снаружи все до единого столики были заняты. Подходящим парам в поисках места забеганные официанты предлагали вернуться через час-два, возможно. Никто не знал, когда освободится столик – люди могли сидеть здесь целую ночь. Время перестало иметь значение, когда закатное золото затопило площадь и всех нас – счастливчиков, наслаждающихся безвременьем.

Элио внимательно изучал меню, сдвинув брови и прикусив губу, определяясь с выбором. Как много всего могло выражать его лицо. Сейчас – полная концентрация. Еще – безбашенная радость. И – мое любимое – когда его глаза искрились искушением и почти нескрываемым озорством.

Воздух был таким влажным, что собирался в жемчужины на ледяных боках бутылки с вином. Лед в ведерке, призванный сохранять напиток холодным, полностью растаял у нас на глазах, и одежда прилипла к телу. Пространства под неустойчивым столиком было так мало, что наши ноги постоянно сталкивались, пока Элио не положил одну из лодыжек на мою ступню. И вроде как не собирался ее убирать. Какой смысл?

\- Ты не против? – спросил он.

Я кивнул.

\- Это не худшее, что мы с ними делали.

Он покраснел. Сначала легкие пятна, которые потом охватили всю шею, так что я знал, что это не просто вино, уже окрасившее румянцем его щеки. Густые брови сошлись на переносице. Он старался удержать неподвижность лицевых мышц, чтобы скрыть реакцию на мои слова, но его шея не лгала.

Возможно, я решил это в тот момент. Или в другой – когда нам принесли закуски и мы пытались выковырять улиток из их раковин. Я уронил одну, все еще в раковине, на отполированную брусчатку, и она докатилась до соседнего столика. Элио смеялся так, что чуть не перевернул свою тарелку.

Или это был момент, когда он вытер слезы и посмотрел на меня – так, будто не хотел делиться этой шуткой ни с кем другим.

В любом случае, в какой-то момент я решил, что открою все двери, и потрачу все сегодня ночью. Одна ночь, а там хоть потоп. Флирт всегда заставлял его краснеть, я все еще знал, как это делать. Я еще все контролировал, это было безобидно и ни к чему бы не привело – мы оба знали, что это всего лишь игра. Мы бы просто избавились от этого и после почувствовали бы облегчение.

Таков был план. В реальности улитки как пришли, так и ушли. Мы запили их первой бутылкой розé. Элио заказал вторую.

\- Я запал на него, - бросил он и пнул мою ногу под столом, когда я попытался над ним подтрунивать.

С нашим основным блюдом, пастой с трюфелями, произошла путаница на кухне, и нам принесли лишь одну порцию.

Официант извинился, но это была лишь отговорка. И мы ели из одной тарелки, тщетно ожидая, когда принесут вторую. Вторая бутылка исчезла так же быстро, как и первая, и чем мягче она растекалась по моим венам, тем больше окружающая обстановка сливалась в нечеткую декорацию. Что ж, это даже к лучшему - я мог полностью сосредоточиться на самом важном.

Элио накрутил тальятелле со своей стороны тарелки и громко втянул его в себя. Увидев каплю сливочного соуса на кончике его носа, я вдруг почувствовал прилив паники. Я испугался, что пока он целый день отвлекал меня историями о селедке, пигментах и плохом вине, я увяз глубже, чем когда бы то ни было.

Как это было возможно? Я думал, что он уже монополизировал часть моего сердца, оставив лишь немного места для прозаичной и спокойной связи с Миколь. Но сейчас он словно пробрался глубже, захватывая другие органы, один за одним, пока мои конечности не стали дрожать от желания потянуться к нему, как стебли, стремящиеся к солнцу. Пока мой мозг не стал абсолютно бесполезным, пригодным лишь для того, чтобы фиксировать, как он смеется – так, что вино брызгает с его губ, как он рисует абстрактные круги на скатерти, пока говорит. Его передо мной, его, его, его.

Я знал, что напился.

Но был абсолютно беспомощен и безоружен перед ним.

Он наверняка думал, что я был ответственен за нас - за то, что ушел, за то, что толкнул пойти разными путями. Но я сделал это для него. Я женился и связал себя с Миколь, потому что иначе неразрушимые цепи притянули бы меня обратно к нему. И он никогда бы не узнал, кем мог бы стать без меня. Я хотел, чтобы он узнал, кто он. Мы так сплелись и поглотили друг друга, что я не простил бы себе, если бы взял все – все, что он предложил – до того, как он сам обрел целостность и стал собой.

Я смог вернуться лишь в рождественские каникулы, потому что тогда у меня появилась причина уехать. Ведь иначе, уже зная какими невыносимыми были те четыре месяца, я бы приковал себя к нему, к его кровати, к тому дому. Я смог вернуться только потому, что знал, как заставить себя потом уехать.

И все же он думал, что у меня в руках все карты.

Малиновый джем из паннакотты испачкал его губы, и после неудачных попыток показать, где именно, мне пришлось сделать это самому.

\- Ты такой грязнуля. Можно?

Он кивнул и сидел очень неподвижно, пока я вытирал пятно подушечкой большого пальца. Оно стерлось легко, слишком легко.

Я вытер палец салфеткой, и он поднял глаза.

\- Теперь чистый?

\- Чистый. _\- И божественно красивый в этом свете._

Когда принесли чек, мы игриво поспорили, кто будет платить. Элио настоял на «камень-ножницы-бумага».

\- Раз, два, три…

Я выиграл два раза из трех, и он потребовал переиграть.

Я снова выиграл.

\- Это не честно, - воскликнул Элио и откинулся на стуле, признавая поражение.

Я засмеялся и потянулся за кошельком.

\- Это легко. Если кто-то проигрывает с ножницами, он, вероятнее всего, дальше выбросит бумагу. А если проигрывает с камнем, то дальше будут ножницы.

\- Я пытаюсь следить за твоей мыслью, но последняя бутылка розé, наверное, была лишней.

\- Это психология. А если человек выигрывает с бумагой, то, скорее всего, снова выбросит бумагу в следующем раунде. Так что, если хочешь выиграть, выбрасывай ножницы.

\- Ты должен повторить мне это все, когда я буду трезв. Откуда ты вообще это знаешь?

\- Мой сын где-то вычитал. И постоянно использует это со своим братом, - сказал я, разглаживая счет и придавливая его стаканом.

\- Он такой же ученый, как и ты?

Я улыбнулся.

\- Может быть.

\- Умный, способный очаровать всех в лекционной аудитории и за ее пределами. Как кое-кто, кого я знаю.

\- Перестань флиртовать, - я дразнил его, но вовсе этого не хотел. Я подбрасывал дрова в огонь, но это все было безобидно и вскоре должно было исчезнуть.

\- Я и не флиртую, - сказал он, и с совершенно невинным взглядом наклонившись через стол, коснулся моего запястья. Мы оба позволили его пальцам оставаться там, пока не подошел официант.

Это была его идея – спуститься к морю по пути обратно. Частные пляжи были закрыты на ночь, но общественный участок каменистого берега был полон людей, сидящих небольшими компаниями. А у самой воды в складном кресле устроился одинокий рыбак.

Элио бросил на меня взгляд из-под ресниц и блеснул озорной улыбкой, направляясь к воде и сбрасывая по пути обувь. Я пошел за ним, подбирая туфли, как будто они принадлежали моему сыну, и засмеялся, когда он с разбега забежал в море.

Говорят, не стоит доверять человеку, который во время поцелуя не закрывает глаза. Но иногда мне хотелось наблюдать: смотреть, как его ресницы вздрагивают, опускаясь в предвкушении, видеть так близко совершенное несовершенство его скул. Видеть тень моего лица, падающую на его. Видеть, как он добровольно отдается мне во время поцелуя.

Потому что он принадлежал мне только когда прижимался всем телом к моему. На мне. Во мне. После он снова становился отдельной сущностью, живущей своей жизнью в бесконечных коридорах и на залитых солнцем лужайках. Мое сердце лежало в его заднем кармане.

То, что он делает сейчас, все эти игры в воде. Он бьет по ней, разбрызгивая так, что капли попадают на мои голени, уламывает сбросить обувь и присоединиться к нему на мелководье. Море еще теплое, оно впитало в себя дневную жару, и все же, когда я вхожу в воду, она холодит лодыжки. Камни здесь более гладкие, чем на берегу, но они скользят и выкатываются из-под наших ног, и он поскальзывается. Я ловлю его и мне лучше удается сохранить равновесие. У меня это всегда получалось лучше, но только внешне. Люди думают, что я терпелив и уравновешен, но это лишь потому, что я либо включен, либо полностью отстранен. Все или ничего. Я бы не мог ощутить его вкус без желания проглотить целиком, так что полностью запретил себе это. До тех пор, пока я еще могу удерживать этот внутренний запрет. Тучи сгущаются, наполняясь водой, пока не достигают критической массы.

В тот день, когда он пришел в университет, это не заняло бы много времени. Я иногда позволял себе поиграть с мыслью о том, как долго нам пришлось бы сидеть в том кабинете, прежде чем признать поражение и отдаться тому, что все еще искрило между нами. Еще пять минут? Может, десять?

С пляжа доносились голоса, они становились все более хаотичными: любители закатных прогулок уступили место молодежи, устраивающей себе променад вдоль набережной по пути в очередной ночной клуб. Звон бутылок о камни, довольные визги девушек. Элио неподвижно стоит в воде, наблюдая за мной. Луна еще не полная, но достаточно яркая, чтобы выхватывать рельеф волн, а свет с набережной запутывается в его волосах, создавая иллюзию короны. Я смотрю на него, как смотрят на одно из классических полотен Лувра: ты знаешь, что оно не новое, но дыхание все равно перехватывает. Я пытаюсь запечатлеть его в памяти, сохранить этот образ на все будущие ноябри.

Он не шевелится, вероятно, понимая, что я делаю. Затем опускается на корточки и плещет морскую воду себе в лицо.

\- Пойдем?

Он не дожидается ответа и выходит на сушу. Я иду за ним.

Обратно мы идем другой дорогой, по второстепенным улицам, что вдвое дольше, но никто из нас замечает этого.

\- Давай сыграем в другую игру, - говорит он, пробегая пальцами по лавровой изгороди. - Правда или вызов?

\- Правда, - выбираю я, не особо задумываясь. Я изучаю белые фигурные балконы на здании, мимо которого мы проходим. Лишь в одной комнате горит свет.

Элио тихо смеется, его голос слегка хрипловат, затем качает головой.

\- Нет, – и снова, – Правда или вызов?

\- Правда, - повторяю я в некотором замешательстве.

Он мягко улыбается и настаивает, растягивая единственный слог.

\- Нееет.

Я начинаю улавливать, когда его взгляд скользит от моих глаз к носу и скулам.

\- Правда, - он решительно останавливается на моих губах. – Или вызов?

Его слова застывают в вечернем свете, за долю секунды превращая легкое возбуждение в тяжелое, маслянистое желание. Но это не входило в наши планы.

У меня внезапно пересыхают губы.

\- Элио.

Предупреждающие нотки в моем голосе не останавливают его и взгляд остается неподвижным.

\- Выбирай.

\- Элио, - повторяю я, - Мне не нравится эта игра.

Его плечи опускаются, когда он делает оборот вокруг себя и сдается.

\- Да ладно тебе.

\- Мы так не договаривались, - напомнил я. – Мы не можем. Я не могу.

Он закатывает глаза.

\- Да кто узнает?

\- Я узнаю.

\- И?

 _Я буду умирать от жажды и потеряю рассудок, потому что не смогу думать ни о чем, кроме этого поцелуя до конца своей жизни, –_ думаю я, но вслух говорю:

\- Я не смогу жить с собой.

\- Я могу это сделать, - говорит он. - Ты будешь ни причем. И это всего лишь поцелуй. Люди все время целуются. Это ничего не значит.

\- Когда речь идет о нас, все что-то значит.

***

\- Еще выпьем? – предлагает он, когда мы подходим к соседнему с нашим отелю. Их бар на террасе все еще открыт. Я не спорю с ним, желая продлить этот вечер насколько возможно.

Мы заказываем по кальвадосу, и он садится напротив меня через стол. Слишком далеко.

\- Я правда скучаю по тебе. – говорю я, и это лишено смысла.

В его улыбке – удивленное непонимание, он откидывается назад.

\- Я здесь.

\- Я знаю. Но я скучаю по тебе. По нам. По себе. – нас никто не может услышать. – Я скучаю по нашим поцелуям.

\- Я же предложил, - говорит он беззаботно, наслаждаясь происходящим – тем, что не он – просящая сторона.

\- Знаю, но я не хочу этого – тебя лишь на одну ночь.

\- Тогда у нас тоже не было вечности.

Он прав, конечно же, прав. Но получить его и затем снова оставить – сколько еще раз я смогу это сделать?

\- А ты бы хотел вечности? – спрашивает он.

Для кого-то еще этот вопрос мог бы стать переломным, для нас же он риторический. Гипотетический.

Я, конечно же, не могу ответить.

Он меняет тему.

\- Ты завтра собираешься на пробежку?

\- Планировал, да.

\- Не хочешь пробежаться вместе? Хочу кое-что тебе показать. Где-то в двух милях отсюда.

\- Что это?

\- Увидишь. Фишка больше в самой дороге туда, чем в том, что там, - говорит он и смеется чему-то своему. Встряхивает головой, все еще улыбаясь. – Не важно.

Кальвадос заканчивается слишком быстро. Нам стоило взять вино. Элио смотрит на наши пустые стаканы, и ни один из нас не может придумать связной причины, чтобы остаться. Так что он пожимает плечами.

\- Окей, я схожу в туалет и пойдем.

Он исчезает внутри здания, и я позволяю официанту убрать со стола, пока его нет. Потом решаю сам воспользоваться туалетом.

В лобби есть только один и он закрыт. Я жду у двери и скольжу взглядом по экзотическому золотому принту на обоях. Тигры, пальмы. Большие листья странного вида. Я слышу, как течет вода, закрывается кран.

Элио открывает дверь.

Он, кажется, не удивлен, что я здесь, и я, наверное, тоже. Он стоит в дверном проеме, держась за ручку, и ждет. И в тот момент, когда он уже готов выйти из туалета, я делаю шаг и вталкиваю его обратно.

***

Временами я знал, что совершаю ошибку, и все же это было единственное, что оставалось. Вначале я коснулся его губ. Затем ждал его в полночь. Он всегда оставлял кота на столе, но именно я начинал его гладить.

Я закрываю за нами дверь, щелкает замок, и я опираюсь о нее спиной. Руки Элио на моих щеках, его дыхание, щекочущее кожу, его нос, прижимающийся к моему. Его губы приоткрыты и заставляют меня сделать то же, лишь немного, чтобы он мог захватить мою верхнюю губу своими, затем больше, и я позволяю ему целовать себя и скользнуть языком мне в рот. Я отмечаю момент, когда начинаю отвечать на поцелуй.

***

Мы добираемся до его двери первой. Третья дверь рядом с лифтом и лестницей.

Никто из нас не пошел дальше в туалете. Он расслабился на мне после поцелуя, восхитительно податливый, мои пальцы скользили по его спине. Он вышел и ждал снаружи, позволив мне остаться одному. Но за один квартал от отеля, стал прихорашиваться, как кот.

У двери он несколько мгновений переминается с ноги на ногу и делает последнюю попытку:

\- Хочешь зайти?

Коварный кальвадос смягчил мою решимость, и я крепко его обнимаю.

\- Ты же знаешь, я не могу.

Он обвивается вокруг меня, руки охватывают шею. Никогда не жесткий, всегда доверчивый.

Я хочу его, ни малейшего сомнения, и всегда так было. Вес его тела на моей груди ослабляет волю, и я даю ему те слова, потому что это единственное, что я могу сделать.

\- Но я вошел бы, если бы мог.

\- Да?

\- Мы оба знаем, что случится.

Открывается лифт, оттуда выходят другие полуночные гуляки. Они желают нам спокойной ночи, проходя мимо. Я проклинаю и благословляю их за то, что нас прервали, но это дает мне силу отстраниться.

\- Спокойной ночи, Элио, - говорю я с безопасного расстояния. – Завтра идем на пробежку?

Он кивает.

\- Не опаздывай.


	6. Под розой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мальчики бегают и не только)

Мы бежим на запад по набережной. С одной стороны - сверкающее в утреннем свете голубое море - яркое и безмятежное. Такой контраст со вчерашним вечером, когда оно было готово поглотить своей темнотой все наши секреты и желания.

Мы с Элио не говорим о вчерашней ночи и о том, что она открыла. Хотя открывать особо было нечего – ложась спать, я понял, почему его игра была жульничеством: ему не нужна была правда, поскольку он и так ее знал. Потому нам и нет необходимости говорить о том, что случилось под конец вечера. Меня гложет вина, но я совершенно очарован этой другой реальностью, где мы вместе у моря и все еще любовники. Это снова я и впервые я.

Однако реальность далеко не отпускает.

\- Сегодня утром звонила Миколь, - я радуюсь, что мы бежим рядом и можно не смотреть на него, когда я говорю это. – После того, как они закончили с этим интервью на рассвете.

День был продуктивным, художник начал чувствовать расположение к команде журнала и фотографу. Она спросила о музее и о том, выбрал ли я краску для коттеджа.

\- Ясно, - говорит Элио, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, хотя следующее за этим молчание звенит немым вопросом: _Зачем ты мне все это говоришь? –_ Может, это глупый вопрос, но ты счастлив?

Он не уточняет _с ней,_ но это звучит между строк, а может и нет, но я просто чувствую, что суть в этом.

\- Мы команда. Она умеет сделать так, чтобы все работало идеально.

\- Звучит романтично.

\- Она спросила, понравился ли мне Шагал.

\- А тебе понравился?

\- Да.

Хоть это не было ложью.

Мне не нравилось ее обманывать. Я не часто это делал – кроме того ужина в доме ее друзей, на который я не смог прийти из-за выдуманного дополнительного занятия. И кроме всех тех причин, которые приходилось придумывать, чтобы объяснить, почему мы отдалились в последние несколько месяцев. И еще был чек на шесть мартини.

Элио будто читает эти мысли и пытается облегчить мою совесть.

\- Ты же и с ней встречался тем летом?

\- Мы сходились и расходились. В основном, были порознь. Я не обманывал ее с тобой.

\- Или с другими, - добавляет он.

\- Не было никаких других, - напоминаю я. – Только ты.

Он выглядит таким же довольным, как и тогда, когда я впервые сказал ему это, шестнадцать лет назад, на камнях.

Спустя милю мы пересекаем набережную и начинаем подниматься на холм. Солнце все выше, как и температура утреннего воздуха. Узенькие улочки-серпантины изгибаются крутыми поворотами влево, затем вправо, пока мы не упираемся в огромное, невзрачное административное здание со светло-персиковыми панелями.

 _Факультет права, Университет Ниццы Софии Антиполис_ \- гласит табличка.

Элио останавливается у ворот, опершись руками на бедра, тяжело дыша после подъема.

\- Зайдем? Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Я заинтригован.

\- Доверься мне, - говорит он и показывает дорогу.

Мимо проходят группки студентов, не обращая внимания на двух мужчин в спортивных шортах. Элио идет в главный корпус, где мы резко поворачиваем направо и оказываемся на месте.

Это огромная, более тридцати футов, мозаика, несомненно Шагал.

\- _«Послание Улисса»_ , - сообщает Элио. – Декан факультета заказал его художнику в конце шестидесятых.

В Риме Элио водил меня в базилику ди Сан-Клементе, церковь, которая постоянно разрушалась и отстраивалась снова. Каждое новое сооружение возводилось на руинах старого. Материалы не выбрасывались, просто менялся стиль конструкции.

Базилика была такой, как есть, из-за того, что утратила. Он знал, что так стало и с нами.

И теперь мы здесь, смотрим на раскрошенные кусочки плитки, соединенные в мозаику путешествия Одиссея: собрание богов на Олимпе, любовь, которой не было, с Навсикаей. Искушение Калипсо и Цирцеей, сирены, и, наконец, прибытие на Итаку и брачное ложе Пенелопы с оливковым деревом вместо ноги.

Долгое путешествие было судьбой Одиссея больше, чем окончательный пункт прибытия. Каждый поворот дороги делал его тем, кем он стал: мудрым правителем, вернувшимся в свое королевство.

 _Мы упустили так много дней,_ однажды сказал мне Элио.

Но, может быть, эти первые дни были необходимы, чтобы увидеть, сможем ли мы пережить то лето друг без друга. Может, эти годы тоже не прошли зря и были нужны, чтобы понять– несмотря на все попытки, наша жизнь без друг друга в ней - совсем не та.

Жизнь, потраченная впустую, - я много об этом думал. Но были бы мы так же уверены друг в друге в другое время и в другом мире? Я пытался попросить у него прощения, но каждый раз он говорил - не нужно. Может быть, он понял все раньше меня, умный мальчик.

В холле факультета права Университета Ниццы с моих плечей падает камень, который рос там все эти годы, и тело становится невероятно легким. Я смотрю на своего гида, на завиток черных волос, прилипший к его лбу, и улыбаюсь.

Прежде, чем бежать обратно, мы садимся немного отдохнуть снаружи, в маленьком саду за библиотекой кампуса. Там фонтан и две лавочки, мы выбираем одну в тени розового куста.

Мой смех раскатывается по саду, и Элио не понимает, отчего я так счастлив. Я тоже не совсем понимаю, но уже давно не чувствовал ничего подобного. Слишком давно. Элио посмеивается над моей радостью, и его смех звучит так мелодично, что, когда стихает, мне хочется услышать его снова. Я щекочу его между ребрами, и от неожиданности он чуть не падает с лавочки, смеется, а я подхватываю и тяну его обратно. После неохотно отпускаю его руку.

Он восстанавливает дыхание после приступа смеха, и мы улыбаемся. Почему мир не может быть таким, как сейчас? Только эта лавочка, его глаза, изгибающая тонкие губы улыбка, загорелое колено, прижатое к моему.

Солнце приближается к высшей точке и воздух неподвижен.

\- Представь, что я остался, - начинаю я, - Той ночью, когда ты отказался прийти на ужин.

Он словно вновь переносится в тот вечер, когда мы попрощались у машины, не зная, увидимся ли когда-нибудь снова, но подозревая, что один из нас однажды найдет предлог – раньше или позже.

\- Да.

\- Если бы я остался в том отеле. К чему бы это привело?

\- Ты бы никуда больше не ушел?

\- Вероятно, нет.

\- А сейчас?

\- Мы не были бы здесь.

\- А где бы мы были?

\- В твоей квартире. В нашей квартире. На вилле. Где угодно, но под этими розами, - говорю я, поднимая взгляд на осыпающиеся розовые гроздья над нашими головами.

\- _Sub_ _Rosa,_ \- говорит он и я вспоминаю римские вакханалии, на которых розы свисали с потолка, как знак того, что все, происходящее под дождем этих лепестков, должно оставаться в тайне. Древний вариант современного «Что случается в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе».

Может, это знак. Знак открыться и надеяться, что это облегчит конечный груз. В конце концов, все остальное мы уже испробовали.

\- Мое сердце – твое, - говорю я. – Я оставил его там, на своей половине двух кроватей, которые мы сдвинули вместе. А может и на твоей. Оно не вернулось со мной в Штаты. Не знаю, что ты с ним сделал, но не думаю, что с тех пор его видел.

Он не колебался.

\- Я сказал однажды, что боготворю тебя. Это не изменилось. Наверное, не стоило этого говорить, но я сказал. – он смотрит на солнце, просвечивающее сквозь тонкие лепестки, закрывает глаза.

Мое сердце взрывается. Зачем нам было дано все это? Чтобы потом, эти долгие годы и время порознь мы связывали себя с другими так искусно, что это кажется правильным и невозможным одновременно?

Я прячу лицо в ладонях.

\- Разве это не должно слабеть с каждым годом? Разве не так работает человеческий ум? Воспоминания должны ослабевать, а не усиливаться.

\- Может, это потому что мы сейчас здесь. Друг с другом.

Я смотрю на него и качаю головой.

\- Дело не только в этом.

Я рассказываю ему о ноябрях, о днях нашей параллельной жизни, и о том, как мне все сложнее оттуда возвращаться с каждым годом. Боли нужно место, иначе она начинает блуждать, и моя живет в ноябре. Только в те дни, на его день рождения, я позволяю себе погреться в том, что могло бы быть.

Он шевелится. Берет мою руку, и, хотя в саду больше никого нет, мы все же в общественном месте.

\- Мой мир не в каком-то дне. Я никогда не знаю, в какой момент меня накроет. Иногда на пляже. Соломенная шляпа и спина, скрытая рубашкой-парусом. Или, когда ученик хочет сыграть _«Каприччио»_ Баха. Я слышу тебя в эти дни.

\- Что я говорю?

\- _Я здесь._ Ты говоришь мне: _я здесь._

\- Так и есть.

Это все розы, свисающие с дерева. Можно говорить вещи, которые должны остаться здесь, на этой скамейке, говорю я себе. Они не станут преследовать нас.

\- Я думал о «навсегда» для нас. О том, чтобы вернуться. Еще думал, что сошел с ума…

Он крепче сжимает мою руку.

\- …но ты в моих руинах, и я выстроил себя сверху. Кем бы мы стали друг без друга, без тех путей, которые выбрали и на которых создали все остальное?

\- Это все открыло мне глаза, - говорит он. – Мама читала мне сказки, где принц просто знает, что встретил свою принцессу. А ты, мы – я думал, это оно и есть. То, о чем все говорят. Я впервые почувствовал это, и все просто встало на свои места. Вот как все должно было быть, - он переводит дыхание. – Но так не было. Не для тебя.

\- Я выбрал ее не вместо тебя. Я сделал это из-за тебя, из-за того, что у нас было.

\- Я должен обидеться на это?

Я не был уверен, что он понял

\- Я должен был на ней жениться, иначе вернулся бы. Я не знал, как существовать вдали от тебя, но должен был научиться. Привязав себя к ней, я смог.

Он держит мою руку еще немного, затем медленно отпускает, когда чувствует, что большего от меня не получит.

\- Нам правда лучше возвращаться, иначе я опоздаю, - он встает и разглаживает шорты. – Хотя я не очень-то жду сегодняшнего вечера.

\- Нет? Почему?

\- Тот человек, о котором я тебе рассказывал. Тот, кто организовал мне концерты. Он придет сегодня.

\- О.

\- Надеюсь, он будет не один. Или хотя бы не будет пытаться углубить общение. Я бы хотел, чтобы его дочь оставалась моей ученицей. Но ты свободен на время ужина после концерта?

\- Миколь не вернется до субботы. Так что, да.

\- Может в восемь?

\- Отлично.

По дороге обратно нет ни одной тени, разогретый солнцем асфальт набережной излучает горячие волны, и когда мы возвращаемся в отель, одежда насквозь мокрая от пота. Пока Элио готовится к концерту, я собираюсь принять душ, а потом, может быть, поработать над рукописью.

В номер приходила уборщица и снова поменяла все местами. Раскладка с образцами красок, вчера лежавшая на прикроватном столике, аккуратно сложена в ящик комода. Я стягиваю с себя мокрую рубашку и шорты и бросаю их в тот же ящик. Они падают на раскладку, и она рассыпается по полу, как домино.

Мне все же придется посмотреть на нее.


	7. Бледный дуб

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Великолепный автор angelinthecity выкладывает главы оригинала Out of the Azure Blue по четвергам каждую неделю. Так что следующую ждем с большим нетерпением. Удивительно, когда любимых героев ставят на паузу, но в этом есть свое очарование)

Я долго стою под прохладным душем.

Мою голову отельным шампунем с очень сильным запахом, который никак не могу определить; тру тело модным мылом, оставленным здесь Миколь. Еще немного стою под прохладными струями. Выхожу и беру полотенце с сушки – оно теплое, даже слишком теплое в заполненной паром ванной.

Бреюсь, освежаюсь одеколоном. В нем есть нотки вербены, и когда-то они очень нравились Элио. Еще ему нравилось, когда в конце дня у меня появлялась щетина. Он мягко проводил по ней пальцами, затем губами. Он говорил, что эта колючесть делает все более реальным, и когда его кожа розовела от легкого раздражения, это напоминало о том, что мы сделали.

Я провожу ладонью по скуле, теперь гладкой. Может, бриться и не стоило.

Вернувшись в комнату, собираю с пола рассыпавшиеся образцы краски, сажусь на кровать и раскладываю их веером. Они выскальзывают из влажных ладоней: _греческая слоновая кость, лисичковый беж, песочный беж, шиитаке, бледный дуб._

Я не могу их различить.

Летом наш дом на Кейп Коде будет окрашен в один из этих цветов, и придется подкупать мальчиков, чтобы они отложили свои видео игры и помогли нам с покраской. В последний раз, когда дом нуждался в ремонте, они были так малы, что было сложно не пускать их внутрь. Миколь гонялась за ними по двору и все трое были измазаны краской.

С тех пор многое изменилось. Этой осенью они оба пойдут в школу. Дом опустеет. Для нас с Миколь. Нас, между которыми осталось лишь сотрудничество. Но мы притворимся, что оно полностью нас устраивает. Мы умеем притворяться. Николь и я.

Кроме того, я могу испить из этого колодца сегодня ночью, притворившись, что это моя жизнь и мой муж с глазами цвета шалфея – от первого бокала вина до конца десерта. Я могу разуть ногу под столом и коснуться ступней его щиколотки. _Кто узнает? –_ как говорит Элио.

Я снова изучаю раскладку. Эти правильные оттенки смотрят на меня, шепотом вопрошая, останется ли ужин просто ужином.

_Это последняя ночь, когда Элио здесь. Ты правда попрощаешься с ним у лифта и отпустишь?_

Да ладно, нас же двое, - отвечаю я Греческой слоновой кости. – Даже если я потеряю контроль, то далеко не зайду.

 _Но разве он не так же увяз, как и ты? –_ включается Бледный дуб. - _Ты серьезно думаешь, что он сможет остановить вас обоих?_

 _Не притворяйся, что всю эту неделю, засыпая каждый вечер в своей кровати, ты не умираешь от желания узнать, осталась ли та ямочка на изгибе его спины?_ – поддразнивают образцы.

_И как ты будешь ощущать ее губами._

Я смотрю на свое отражение в зеркале над столом и задаюсь вопросом: неужели это человек, который, оставшись на три дня один, может перечеркнуть свою жизнь и пятнадцатилетний брак?

Я думаю об Оливере, который натягивает сапоги, берет лопату и идет расчищать снег, чтобы дети могли пойти в школу. Который возвращается домой с кожаным портфелем и спрашивает за ужином, наслаждаясь тушенным мясом, как продвигается статья его жены. Тот Оливер не ходит по музеям и не целует своих бывших любовников в туалетах отелей. Тот Оливер не стал бы играть в опасные игры с этим самым любовником, потому что он чувствителен и знает, что лучше для него.

 _Мы не делаем таких вещей, Оливер, -_ говорит Бледный дуб. – _Мы же воспитывали тебя порядочным человеком._

Я всегда понимал, чего от меня ожидают, и умело соответствовал этой роли. Тот Оливер не стал бы мечтать о коротких прядях, просачивающихся сквозь пальцы, или о запахе, живущем в той ямочке на шее Элио.

Тот Оливер.

Я не он, но очень удачно в нем поселился. В своей жизни он никому не причиняет боли, потому что научился носить всю ее в себе. Дом будет покрашен, у детей будет семья, а у его матери – прекрасный сын. Миколь останется замужем, и ее муж каждый день будет возвращаться домой до шести вечера.

Тот Оливер будет возит ее и детей к своей матери на ужин по воскресеньям, и их жизнь будет тихой и удовлетворительной, без огня и каких-либо сложностей, помимо выбора точного оттенка краски. Потому что так нужно прожить ее, эту жизнь.

Тот Оливер поднимает трубку.

Я смотрю в окно невидящим взглядом.

Элио отвечает после второго гудка бодрым голосом. – Алло?

\- Это я.

\- О.

Один единственный звук, а я понимаю, что он улыбается, и чувствую себя ужасно.

\- Я скоро выдвигаюсь, - продолжает он. – Машина заедет через полчаса. Но мы увидимся в восемь?

Я тру лицо и делаю глубокий вдох.

\- По поводу этого. Не думаю, что нам стоит это делать.

\- Делать что?

\- Ужин. Или что-то еще.

\- Почему? – слоги становятся уже, улыбка начинает увядать. – Что-то случилось?

\- И ты должен забыть то, что я говорил в саду. Не то, что бы ничто из сказанного не было… Не то, что бы ты не знал всего этого.

\- Я не знал, не наверняка.

\- Ну теперь знаешь. Но мне не стоило этого говорить. Это было не честно по отношению к тебе и… остальным. – меня тошнит, и я даже не могу произнести ее имя.

Молчание, потом он сглатывает. – Ужина не будет?

\- Нет. Думаю, так будет лучше.

\- Ты ждал возможности отомстить мне за отклоненное приглашение? – его голос холоден, я представляю, как каменеют его черты, губы превращаются в ничего не выражающую прямую линию.

\- Все не так, и ты это знаешь.

\- Тогда почему?

\- Ты знаешь, почему. – Я не боюсь, что он снова напьется. Я не боюсь, что он начнет флиртовать, искушать и умолять меня. Я боюсь, что сам начну это делать.

\- И это все? Ты же знаешь, что завтра утром я уезжаю домой?

\- Может быть, мы выпьем кофе перед твоим отъездом. Утром. На людях.

\- И какой в этом смысл? Чтобы ты мог пожелать мне счастливой дороги и сказать, что мы здорово провели время, как старые друзья?

\- Элио…

\- Я не понимаю. Ты сказал, что подумаешь… И я думал, что, может быть, ты, наконец… Но очевидно, тебе все равно, совсем.

\- Мне не все равно. Я беспокоюсь. – хотелось добавить – сильнее, чем о ком бы то ни было, но это может ранить его еще больше.

Он замолкает и снова сглатывает, как будто что-то пьет.

\- Беспокоишься? За все эти годы ты ни разу не позвонил. Знаю, я тоже, но что мне было делать? Заставить тебя взять меня? Я не мог просто подорваться и уехать, мне было 17. У меня не было денег. Ты сказал, что не хочешь меня… - его речь ускоряется. – Но ты – все, что тебе нужно было сделать – просто вернуться. Все, что тебе нужно было сделать…

Его слова внезапно заглушил щелчок и после - шипение, затем звук упавшего на пол стакана.

\- Элио, что случилось?

Его голос звучит отвлеченно.

\- Блядь. Дерьмо. О, это просто… - он пыхтит и стонет, и голос звучит дальше от трубки. – Фак!

\- Элио, что происходит?

\- Ничего, я уронил свой… и пытался… Забей, ничего страшного.

\- Уверен?

\- Да. И знаешь, что – ты прав. Какой смысл в ужине? Зачем тянуть с этим? Спокойной ночи и приятного отдыха в Ницце.

Связь прерывается.

Звонок должен был сгладить мое беспокойство, не дать созреть этим тревожащим чувствам. Но ничего не вышло.

 _\- Ты счастлив? –_ спросил меня Элио этим утром.

Да что такое счастье? Был ли кто-то когда-нибудь действительно счастлив? Хоть кому-то это удавалось? Нет. Если повезет, у тебя будет несколько мимолетных приятных моментов, но все остальное – обыденность. И если попытаешься нарушить равновесие, захочешь большего, неизбежно столкнешься с последствиями. Так нельзя. Не следует гневить богов, желая слишком многого. Афродита подарила нам то лето, и довольно.

Я подумал о том, как легко мы могли бы не встретиться. Меня просто могли направить в другое место, например, в Лацио, в какую-нибудь семью Ваньони. И траектория моей жизни пошла бы в другом направлении.

Был бы я тогда счастлив с Миколь? Зная, что нет ничего лучше? Без того, кто заставил бы меня полюбить свои уродливые стороны, кто прощал бы мои недостатки и ошибки и настаивал на том, что прощать нечего.

Мы – команда, мы с Миколь. Это не было ложью. Но я представил, как Элио продолжает развивать вопрос _Ты счастлив?,_ спрашивая _Почему нет?_ и _Что с ней не так?_

Я не смог бы ему ответить.

Я решил пойти на вечернюю прогулку, чтобы прояснить голову, но далеко не ушел, усевшись на первую же голубую лавочку на набережной. Море все еще поблескивало, а солнце как будто и не собиралось садиться. В другой жизни я бы собирался на ужин с Элио.

В другой жизни я мог бы возвращаться к нему домой. К нему, а не Миколь. Меня не ждал бы приготовленный ужин и льняные салфетки конкретного оттенка голубого «яйцо дрозда», за которыми она охотилась в Провиденсе. Но меня встречала бы музыка и прикосновение к коже, как только Элио, сидя за фортепиано, услышал бы звук открывающейся двери.

Были бы руки на моей шее, губы на моих губах, опускающиеся к горлу. Ужин был бы позже – такой и там, где мы захотели бы. И пока мы ели бы, ступня Элио поднималась бы от моей щиколотки к бедру.

Я встал с лавочки и решил лечь спать пораньше.

Он снился мне. Никаких туманных метафор, все очень конкретно. Мы в моем кабинете, в университете, он приближается ко мне, и я позволяю. Дверь нараспашку, я панически пытаюсь следить, не идет ли кто. Элио, абсолютно обнаженный, распластан на моем старом кожаном диване и просит взять его. Он говорит так, как говорил иногда тем летом, в моменты испепеляющего возбуждения. И я не был уверен, что позже он осознавал те слова. Но сейчас, во сне, он говорит именно так, и спрашивает, что не так с Миколь, и все, что я могу ему ответить – _она – не ты._

Когда звенит будильник, я просыпаюсь в поту и с каменным стояком.

Стояк мгновенно опадает, как только я понимаю, что звенит не будильник, а что-то более настойчивое. Резкий звук, и он доносится из коридора.

Пожарная сигнализация.


	8. Пожар!

Подъездная дорожка и тротуары перед отелем заполнены толпой людей в одинаковых халатах. На улице темно, и я начинаю искать среди них Элио. Его комната была ниже моей и ближе к лестнице, так что он уже должен быть здесь. Вокруг нет паники, лишь волна раздражения из-за будто бы ложной тревоги, но мой пульс резко учащается, когда я не могу его найти.

Приходят мысли, что, возможно, в этот раз он остался на ужин после концерта, или позволил тому человеку пригласить его в какой-нибудь модный ресторан с видом на гавань. Во мне поднимается другая волна тошноты, когда я думаю, что так он по крайней мере в безопасности, но…

Затем вижу силуэт чуть дальше у бордюра – острые плечи, ладони глубоко в карманах махрового халата.

Я бросаюсь к нему сквозь сонную толпу.

\- Элио.

Он смотрит прямо на меня – открыто и безэмоционально: _итак, теперь ты хочешь меня видеть?_

\- Рад, что ты здесь. Это, - я махнул рукой в сторону пожарных, входящих в здание, - наверное, пустяки, но все же.

\- Я все равно не спал.

Его волосы влажные и гладкой волной охватывают голову. А во всех этих пышных складках халата стандартного размера он выглядит более юным, чем всю прошлую неделю.

Я чувствую укол вины за то, что спал, пока он бодрствовал, вероятно, принимая душ, когда сработала сигнализация. Он, конечно, мне снился, но это не считается. Или, может, я льщу себе, думая, что он потерял сон из-за отмененного ужина?

Мы наблюдаем за раздраженным ропотом гостей отеля. Они поднимают головы каждый раз, когда выходит служащий и каждый раз все более нервно объявляет, что пожарным нужно еще немного времени. Ночь теплая, но между нами отчетливо ощущается стена, хотя мы стоим совсем рядом, не отрывая глаз от отеля.

\- Мы подлетели слишком близко к огню, - наконец говорю я, имея в виду вовсе не сигнализацию.

Он медленно переводит на меня взгляд.

\- Я знаю.

Я удерживаю зрительный контакт, чтобы не спугнуть его.

\- Не так просто это отпустить. Особенно, когда все помнишь.

\- Все? Например, как я вставил тебе палец в ту первую ночь в Риме, и мы почти пропустили книжную вечеринку?

Он нарочито вульгарен, чтобы увидеть мою реакцию.

Возможно, я принимаю ставку и поднимаю еще. А может, я просто давно хотел об этом спросить и сейчас использую эту жалкую возможность.

\- Ты делал это Мишелю?

Неожиданности не получилось. Мне не удалось его спровоцировать, и он не спасовал. Его радужки отражают свет фонарей и знание, что он меня сделал. Я бы не спросил, если бы мне было все равно.

\- Нет, только тебе, - говорит он, и мне плевать, если это ложь.

Он поворачивается ко мне, руки по-прежнему в карманах халата. Одна подсохшая прядь отделяется и падает на лицо.

Холодность в его взгляде уходит. Осознавание, что он стоит рядом и ему безразлично, хуже мысли о том, что он далеко и думает обо мне. От малейшего проблеска холода в этих глазах мое сердце немеет. Я годами запрещал себе думать, что он мог быть зол на меня из-за произошедшего на Рождество.

Наверное, я принимаю решение там, на улице, в толпе людей в отельных халатах, взвинченных консьержей и ночных охранников. Когда позже мы будем ссориться с Миколь, я могу сказать, что это случилось на почве страха, вызванного сигнализацией, в той сюрреалистичной атмосфере в промежутке между полночью и рассветом. Или же я могу использовать старое оправдание: чары бывшего любовника и незаконченная история. Но не одна из этих причин не имеет ничего общего с правдой. Это случилось не случайно, не в состоянии аффекта – я точно знаю, что делаю.

\- Мы в этом не слишком преуспели.

Элио хмыкает. Этот звук уже не замораживает, он делает небольшую брешь в той стене, что между нами.

\- Не слишком.

Когда он смотрит на меня, и я отвечаю на этот взгляд, мы оба знаем, что не вернемся в комнаты порознь.

Вслушиваемся в болтовню вокруг и вместе со всеми встряхиваемся, когда из отеля выходит пожарный, затем вздыхаем и слегка ворчим, когда он сообщает, что еще не конец. Смотрим на серп луны, окруженный облаками, но иногда выныривающий, чтобы взглянуть на нас, простых смертных, и понимаем, что это должно было случиться. Мы должны были попробовать, проверить, сможем ли вернуться в то время, когда он еще не сказал мне важных вещей, в те дни, когда мы были просто друзьями.

Но тех дней никогда не существовало. Мы утонули друг в друге с самого начала, когда еще не могли рассказать об этом никому, тем более – друг другу.

И как мы могли придумать это время сейчас? Никак.

Элио делает шаг и становится поближе ко мне в толпе, а я не шевелюсь. Никто из нас не шевелится, пока они наконец – наконец! – не говорят, что мы можем вернуться внутрь. Лифты пока использовать нельзя, так что мы поднимаемся по лестнице. Он идет, не глядя назад, зная, что я иду следом, и на третьем этаже просто открывает дверь своей комнаты, пропуская меня вперед.

В комнате еще темно, когда я обнимаю его. Мои руки обхватывают бесконечные складки халата, в которых скрывается тот самый мальчик, и я прошу прощения.

\- Прости, прости, прости, прости.

За тот звонок, за предыдущую ночь, за все эти годы. За то, что потерял от него голову и утянул за собой. Если бы я мог нести это в одиночку, не оставляя шрамов на его сердце.

\- Не нужно, - начинает он, но тут я целую его – без прелюдии и подготовки. Целую так, как в моем сне – грубо, откровенно, неистово, и он полностью подчиняется, плавясь в моих руках. Он позволяет мне извиниться перед своей верхней губой, бархатистой пухлостью нижней, его языком, острым краем зубов. Я прошу прощения у его горла и шеи, пока это сладкое дыхание не становится прерывистым, и он улыбается.

Я все еще помню свой первый сон о нем.

Это было на третий или четвертый день после моего приезда. Моя совесть еще не осмелилась делать выводов, а водоворот мыслей затягивал все глубже. Потребность жадно вслушиваться в его слова была такой сильной, слишком сильной. И разумнее было уйти, но это значило упустить то драгоценное, что я мог услышать.

Во сне мы сидели возле костра, и я почти не осознавал, что до этого рядом были и другие люди. Потом они ушли, и мы остались вдвоем. Он начал разжигать огонь, но получалось не очень, и он попросил меня помочь – раздуть едва тлеющую искру, но я не знал, как.

Это был и весь сон, ничего более: он смотрел на меня, ожидая, улыбаясь в отблесках огня.

Когда он тянется к выключателю, чтобы зажечь свет, рукав халата задирается выше, и я вижу его пальцы – с тонкими пунктирами засохшей крови из мелких порезов.

\- Элио, твоя рука. Что случилось?

\- А, это. Ничего, пытался собрать осколки разбитого бокала, который уронил.

Я вспоминаю тот телефонный звонок, его сдавленный голос и возню на заднем фоне.

\- Вот, что случилось - все эти звуки, когда мы говорили?

\- Да, у меня был бокал вина, и я нервничал из-за концерта. А потом, и нашего разговора. – Он смотрит на меня. – Но все уже в порядке, я позвонил на ресепшн, они прислали кого-то, чтобы убрать. Я в норме. – повторяет он, я же подхожу и заставляю его сесть.

\- Почему ты мне не сказал?

Я беру его ладонь, осторожно, чтобы не коснуться порезов.

Он пожимает плечами.

\- Это, правда, пустяки. И ты бы сразу захотел прийти. А я не хотел, чтобы ты делал это из жалости.

\- Элио, ты ранен.

Он ничего не говорит – его ранили не осколки стекла, вовсе не они.

Я подношу его руку к губам.

\- Прости меня. - Он позволяет коснуться поцелуем его костяшек, каждого сустава, скользнуть по ним губами. – Вся эта неделя была…

\- Но я бы все равно пошел искать тебя в баре. Помнишь? – прерывает он, увлеченно наблюдая, как я разгибаю его пальцы, выпрямляя израненную ладонь на своей.

Он позволяет мне поцеловать эти пальцы, слегка морщится, когда прикосновения подбираются слишком близко к царапинам, тогда я быстро извиняюсь. Целую внутреннюю часть запястья – бархатистую и бледную, как сливочный топпинг паннакотты за ужином. Затем мои губы продвигаются к точке на пару дюймов выше запястья, затем еще на дюйм выше.

Тонкие волоски на его предплечье встают дыбом под моими губами, золотясь в первых лучах солнца.

Я тяну рукав его халата вверх, но дальше уже некуда, и он поспешно высвобождает руку из складок ткани и сбрасывает халат до талии. Я прижимаюсь ртом к острой косточке на его плече и понимаю, что пропал. Он тоже это знает, и его глаза неотрывно следят за моим лицом. Он не шевелится, когда я прерываю такой очевидный путь вдоль шеи и перехожу сразу к губам, прижимаясь жадно, почти болезненно. Он приоткрывает их еще до моего прикосновения, пуская в бездну искушения, дразнившую меня четыре дня и шестнадцать лет.

Мы не можем на этом остановиться.

Может, он думал, что сможем, когда подталкивал меня к поцелую прошлой ночью. Что мы просто испробуем прошлое на вкус и выпьем его, чтобы удовлетворить души, а потом он просто вернет меня моей обычной жизни.

Именно я держу нас на краю пропасти. Целую его за ухом – он закрывает глаза и глубоко выдыхает. Этот выдох вибрирует на моей коже. Его волосы, все еще влажные, оплетают мои пальцы, пока не накатывает уверенное осознание: мы не смогли бы остановиться на сдержанном поцелуе. Я это знаю, и он, похоже, тоже. Нам нужны были души, слова и тела друг друга – целиком и без остатка, на меньшее мы бы не согласились.

Постель белоснежная и мягкая, его тело – гибкое и твердое. Пижама под халатом соскальзывает легко – ни ремней, ни пуговиц, с которыми нужно сражаться. Лишь слегка потянуть, отодвинуть, сбросить – и остается только кожа.

Кожа на его переносице разглаживается под прикосновениями моего пальца. Нижняя губа поддается от легкого нажатия. Ямочка на изгибе локтя такая теплая, и, как и все его изгибы, пахнет им так сильно, так пьяняще.

Это растворение двух тел, и словам здесь места нет – мы уже достаточно наговорились. Лишь иногда – «пожалуйста», «да» и снова «пожалуйста», пока он не изгибается дугой, чтобы сильнее насадиться на мой член, отчаянно нуждаясь в том, чтобы заполучить меня полностью, до последнего дюйма, в свое тело. Его лицо вжато в подушки, я целую влажный затылок и слышу недовольный стон, когда нехотя выхожу из него, чтобы он мог перевернуться.

\- Я не для того так долго желал этого, чтобы теперь не видеть твоего лица.

Он перекатывается на спину, и я вижу темноту его глаз с расширившимися зрачками и припухшие, покрасневшие губы – и от этого зрелища чуть не кончаю в тот же миг. Он жаждет и нуждается, он хочет и умоляет, и я принадлежу ему, как и он – мне. Мой, мой, мой. Подо мной, освобожденный и открытый до глубин, и это никогда не закончится ни для одного из нас.

\- Я обожаю тебя, - говорю хрипло.

Его грудь, чуть розоватая и с отпечатками складок простыни, прерывисто поднимается и опадает.

\- Я знаю.

\- Только тебя.

Это всегда было то, что ему нужно, и он притягивает меня для поцелуя.

Я кончаю тяжело, болезненно, каждый нерв пылает от возбуждения, а мое лицо вжимается в пульсирующую вену на его шее. Он вздрагивает за мгновение до этого, и я шепчу, что не хотел сделать ему больно, что не нужно было кончать в него, я мог выйти, но он прерывает меня яростно, шипя, что никогда не простил бы мне, если бы я это сделал. 

Легкое головокружение, как после карусели с мальчиками, когда они были еще совсем крохи.

Смутное ощущение махровости халата, скользящего по коже.

Именно Элио первым приходит в себя и заботится обо мне, а мне просто не хватает воздуха, чтобы попросить оставить часть его на своем теле, и он тщательно вытирает нас обоих.

Сталкивает халаты на пол и возвращается ко мне.

Гладит мои волосы, коротко постриженные на лето.

\- Мне нравится форма твоей головы, - бормочет он.

Затем перекатывается на свою сторону кровати, волосы рассыпаются вокруг его головы, как нимб.

\- Я предполагал, что твои волосы сейчас будут именно такими.

\- Какими? – спрашивает он.

Я качаю головой и улыбаюсь.

\- Неважно.

Целую его, и он садится на меня сверху.

Утыкается лицом в шею, сердце к сердцу, оплетая меня конечностями. Этот восхитительный вес его тела на мне не давит, не ограничивает, а делает легким и свободным.

\- Боже, как же я по этому скучал, - вздыхаю я.

\- По траху? – спрашивает он.

Я фыркаю.

\- И по нему тоже.

Он поднимает лицо, и я объясняю.

\- По тебе, вот такому.

Он не говорит: _ты мог бы иметь меня все эти годы,_ потому что это правда и невозможность одновременно. Я не смог бы сделать это тогда, даже оглядываясь назад на все, что было. Просто время еще не пришло.

\- Что, если бы мы встретились позже? – спрашиваю я. Он читает мои мысли.

\- Следующим летом? Или через пять лет, когда я был в Штатах? Или сейчас?

\- Я не знаю.

Мне хотелось бы думать, что мы непременно увидели бы друг друга, нашу истинную суть, невзирая на обстоятельства, но жизнь не всегда дает то, чего мы хотим.

\- Нужно ли было мне видеть тебя каждый день в этих твоих бесстыдных шортах и слышать дыхание в соседней комнате? – продолжает он. – Или я утонул бы в этом, - поворачивает лицо, и его губы почти касаются моих, - даже встретив тебя в кафе, в твидовом пиджаке в окружении нудных профессоров?

После поцелуя он кладет голову мне на грудь.

\- У меня нет твидового пиджака, - говорю я.

\- Я думаю, то лето было таким, каким должно было быть. Ты был тем, кто должен был стать моим первым.

Кажется, он ведет этот разговор с самим собой, для себя, а я – всего лишь дублер. Я молчу и лишь прижимаю его крепче.

\- Ты помнишь?

\- Помню.

\- Я был жутко неуклюж, но не хотел, чтобы ты останавливался. Я говорил это?

\- Говорил.

\- Но, в конце концов, нам пришлось остановиться.

А сейчас мы начинаем все заново, и я не знаю, чем это закончится.


	9. Украденный день

_\- И что теперь?_

Я ожидаю этого вопроса на следующее утро, но слышу нечто другое.

\- Мне не нужно вернуться в Париж до воскресенья, - первые слова Элио, как только я открываю глаза. – Я мог бы задержаться еще на денек. И сесть завтра на поезд в десять утра.

Любопытные лучи солнца слегка приглушаются прозрачными занавесками, за которыми, изгибаясь, танцуют тени пальм, и я не собираюсь с ним спорить. Что бы мы отдали за еще один день в Риме! Может, Вселенная украла его у нас тогда, чтобы вернуть сейчас?

\- Чем хочешь сегодня заняться? Тебе нужно поработать над книгой? Как идет редактирование?

\- Не идет, - вздыхаю я с легкой улыбкой. – Мой ум всю неделю сложно удержать в одном месте.

\- Не то, чтобы я жаловался, - говорит он. Голова покоится на моей груди, а пальцы играют со старым побелевшим шрамом на моем боку. Его почти не видно, нужно знать, что он там есть. – Но могу ли я чем-то помочь? Почитать что-то? Посмотреть свежим взглядом?

\- Спасибо, - целую его макушку. – Я просто застрял в паре мест, и, чтобы продолжить, нужно свериться с источниками.

\- В каких местах? Расскажи мне. – Он опирается подбородком на мою грудь, и я могу рассмотреть каждую ресницу. Даже те, что в уголке правого глаза – упрямо закручивающиеся в другую сторону, чем остальные.

\- Первое – о происхождении четырех элементов. Гераклит считает, что мир изначально базируется лишь на элементе огня, а Эмпедокл впервые упоминает те четыре, которые мы сейчас считаем основными структурами Вселенной: воздух, вода, земля и огонь.

\- Твой Гераклит так не считал?

\- Он полагал, что все возникает из огня и в итоге им же поглощается. И он не мой Гераклит.

\- Не твой? – он играет мочкой моего уха.

\- Ревнуешь? – подтруниваю я.

Он целует меня в ухо.

\- Глупый. А какой второй затык?

\- Подлинность участков реки.

\- Их несколько?

\- Три. Но большинство людей считает, что реален только один, а остальные – лишь имитация.

\- Как это?

\- Все они не могут быть реальными, потому что Гераклит не имел привычки повторяться. Если он что-то утверждал, то затем никогда не повторял это в других вариациях.

\- Он нашел один и держался за него?

\- Что-то вроде того. И у нас нет доказательств того, какой из них был первым. – Я убираю волосы с его лица. – Поэтому я ищу другие переводы и изучаю доводы по каждому. Но источников у меня с собой нет, так что пока я не вернусь домой – это тупик.

\- Каких источников тебе не хватает?

\- Французского перевода Баттистини. Немецкий тоже не помешал бы, но Баттистини уже продвинул бы меня намного дальше.

\- Почему бы нам не сходить в Дюбошаж, может у них есть?

\- Что такое Дюбошаж?

\- Библиотека. У них есть отдел культурного наследия и, могу поспорить, эта книга там точно имеется.

Я откидываю голову назад.

\- Библиотека. Почему я об этом не подумал?

\- Потому что твой ум витал где-то в другом месте.

Мы заказываем завтрак. В результате вся постель в хлебных крошках и абрикосовом джеме, а Элио чуть не опрокидывает чашку кофе, которую я ловлю в последний момент, спасая кровать.

Наш план похода в библиотеку откладывается после того, как он, покончив с едой, начинает целовать мою шею. Легкие, порхающие касания затем превращаются в глубокие поцелуи с горячим дыханием и мокрым языком, прокладывающим дорогу нетерпеливым губам. Его пальцы сплавляются с моей кожей, но я хочу их видеть – целую подушечки, слизывая с них остатки абрикосового джема, а он настойчиво подставляет участки, которые я, по его мнению, пропустил. Чистые и влажные, его пальцы ныряют под покрывало, задерживаясь на мгновение на моем бедре, затем целенаправленно продолжают свой путь к его внутренней части, замирая снова. Его глаза так близко - огромные и влажные, и я киваю, раздвигая бедра.

Вначале он медлит в нерешительности и спрашивает.

\- Тебе так нравится?

Он неотрывно смотрит на мои губы, когда я бормочу что-то утвердительное. Да, мне нравится, больше, чем нравится, и я позволяю ему быть сверху.

Для меня прошло шестнадцать лет, так что он не спешит. К тому же, нас отвлекает стук в дверь – пришло время убирать комнату. Элио оставляет меня лежать на животе, как охотничий трофей, оборачивает вокруг талии простынь, и просит уборщицу зайти позже.

Даже если бы мне не понравилось, это стоило того. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть это довольное выражение лица. Я поддразниваю его и получаю в награду взгляд, чуть пьяный от гордости. Он встает и начинает одеваться.

Когда мы, наконец, выходим из отеля во второй половине дня, он задерживается на ресепшене и говорит им, что можно убрать комнату.

\- Думаешь, они знают о нас? – спрашиваю я.

\- Надеюсь, - улыбается Элио, проходя мимо швейцара. Когда он оборачивается и смотрит на меня, эта улыбка вызывает жгучее желание немедленно вернуться с ним наверх.

Центральный вход библиотеки, выходящий на площадь Дуранди, украшен солнечными часами и цифрами MDCC-CLXXVI. На часах нет гномона, так что они не показывают времени, что нам вполне подходит. Сейчас времени не существует.

Прохладная тишина отдела культурного наследия остужает наш жар после прогулки под палящим солнцем, и мы легко находим переводы Баттистини работ Гераклита, Парменида и Эмпедокла. Я сажусь за стол и достаю блокнот и ручку.

Элио продолжает бродить между стеллажей, вытаскивая книги и ставя их обратно, затем возвращается ко мне с одной из них и садится напротив. Мы не одни – в другом конце зала сидит женщина. Она бросила на нас взгляд, когда мы вошли, и снова вернулась к работе.

Я листаю книгу, пока не нахожу отрывок, где Гераклит говорит о вхождении в реку. Копирую французский перевод фрагмента В12, затем перехожу к вариантам трактовки В49а и В91. Вероятнее всего, это просто интерпретации разных философов, живших после Гераклита, которые впоследствии были ошибочно приписаны ему. Есть много сомнений относительно их подлинности, поскольку в греческом варианте в них отсутствует аллитерация, обратный параллелизм и другие черты, присущие стилю Гераклита, и…

Я чувствую прохладное, мягкое прикосновение голой ступни к своему колену.

Поднимаю глаза, но Элио медленно перелистывает свою книгу, притворяясь увлеченным. Я задерживаю дыхание и бросаю взгляд на женщину - она погружена в работу.

Элио не отводит глаз от книги и его лицо не выдает ни одной эмоции. Я возвращаюсь к своим записям, но его юркая ступня скользит дальше по внутренней части бедра, пока большой палец не ныряет под край шортов. Мы оба поднимаем глаза.

\- Я едва начал. И такими темпами мы застрянем здесь на целый день, - говорю я, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. Смотрю на его нижнюю губу – она отделяется от верхней на расстояние выдоха, но достаточно, чтобы я заметил кончик его языка.

\- Я буду вести себя хорошо, - шепчет он, возвращаясь к книге.

Ступня не исчезает, но и не движется дальше, так что я снова беру ручку и пытаюсь сконцентрироваться на Эмпедокле и его элементах.

Через полчаса женщина уходит. Элио закрывает книгу, служившую прикрытием, и возвращает ее на полку. Мы остались одни.

Он подходит и садится рядом. Ныряет рукой под край моей рубашки и слегка задирает ее, почти невесомыми круговыми движениями скользя по спине.

\- Я тебе не мешаю?

Я слегка откидываюсь навстречу прикосновениям.

\- Нет, я почти закончил.

Он кладет подбородок мне на плечо, заглядывая в записи.

\- Можно мне почитать? Твою книгу. Когда-нибудь, до того, как ты отдашь ее издателю?

Придется ему выслать. Если бы я мог просто пригласить его в свой кабинет после ужина, прежде чем мы ляжем в кровать: он – справа, я – слева.

\- Я дам тебе послушать свое следующее сочинение прежде, чем начну его исполнять, - торгуется он. Этого не сделаешь по почте. Разве что по телефону.

Я закрываю блокнот, и мы возвращаем Баттистини на место. Там же, в безопасном укрытии между стеллажей, Элио обнимает меня. Он откидывается назад, упираясь затылком в корешки старых томов, и его нижняя губа краснее верхней – он кусал ее все время, пока делал вид, что читает. Он смотрит прямо на меня – эти бесстыдные, жадные глаза в обрамлении густых ресниц.

Я почти поддаюсь.

Когда он разрезает свою запечённую курицу в небольшом кафе в переулке, где неделями не было даже легкого ветерка, а наш столик пошатывается на неровной гальке, я обхватываю большими пальцами ног его лодыжку. Сумерки уже стирают углы, да и никому нет до нас дела – люди за ближайшими столиками слишком поглощены попытками хоть как-то охладиться, обмахиваясь меню в этом безветренном тупике, напоминающем сауну.

Элио улыбается, так что я знаю, что он почувствовал, но не отрывается от поглощения еды.

Чуть позже, тщательно пережевав пару кусков, он спрашивает.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Ничего такого, чего ты не делал в библиотеке.

Его щеки вспыхивают, и я наблюдаю чуть заметное подрагивание ресниц.

Я думал об этом весь вечер.

\- Хочу поскорее затащить тебя в свою постель.

\- Имеешь в виду мою постель? – исправляет он, и это моментально возвращает нас в реальность. Напоминание, что моя постель, на самом деле, принадлежит кому-то еще, и я не могу его туда затащить.

Элио упорно хочет заплатить за курицу.

\- Пусть снова решит «камень-ножницы-бумага», - предлагаю я.

\- Я не дам тебе платить за ужин второй раз подряд. Моя очередь.

\- Мне нравится тебя угощать, - говорю я, невольно задаваясь вопросом, не хочу ли таким образом искупить вину за другие вещи.

\- Я знаю, - мягко шепчет он и поднимает руку, подзывая официанта.

Когда мы возвращаемся в его комнату, она выглядит девственно чистой и идеально убранной. Какая-то часть меня в растерянности – все следы прошлой ночи или сегодняшнего утра бесследно исчезли. Мне хочется зафиксировать в памяти каждый шаг, каждое движение – тогда и сейчас – как он сбрасывает обувь и открывает балконные двери. Как он зовет меня в пол-оборота.

\- Иди сюда.

Я выхожу и становлюсь рядом, глядя куда-то на верхушки пальм и выше.

Под нами люди выходят и заходят в патио, завершая свой вечер. Мы стоим, касаясь плечами, бедро к бедру. Он склоняет голову, опираясь виском на мое плечо. Дым моей сигареты бесформенно клубится, начиная рассеиваться в направлении моря. Я мечтаю о жизни, где все это не было бы тайным, запрещенным.

Мы стоим до тех пор, пока патио, наконец, не затихает и официанты не начинают складывать стулья на ночь. Внутри нас ожидает совершенно другой мир, но эта тишина и близость – великая роскошь.

Он поворачивает голову, зарываясь лицом в мое плечо.

Я выбрасываю сигарету.

Рука мягко покоится на его талии, и я спрашиваю.

\- Пойдем? – и он следует за мной.

Он лежит поперек кровати, у изножья, уже без шортов, и рубашка скоро последует за ними. Он сел, и после короткого поцелуя, я легко толкнул его на спину. Стянул шорты, за чем он лениво наблюдал из-под полуопущенных ресниц, лишь слегка мне помогая. В нем сквозит почти ранящая уязвимость: от талии и выше он выглядит, как будто просто прилег отдохнуть после обеда, а снизу – абсолютно обнажен. Голени слегка покрыты загаром – там, где их не прикрывали шорты. Белые бедра, смоляной сгусток курчавых волос. Твердый и ждущий меня. Мой.

Он улыбается.

\- Ну?

\- Я мог бы смотреть на тебя вечно. Мне всегда мало.

Он поднимает руки и закладывает их за голову. _Не стесняйся._

Мне интересно, как надолго хватит его терпения, но оно начинает давать трещину лишь когда я становлюсь на колени меж его бедер, подтягивая вниз так, что голые ступни почти касаются пола. Теперь он именно там, где мне нужно. Я позволяю ему остаться в рубашке, скользя губами по внутренней стороне колена, обхватывая руками икры, целую то местечко, где заканчивается колено и начинается бедро. Не дожидаясь просьбы, он раздвигает ноги, давая доступ моему носу, рту и подбородку к шелковистой коже внутреннего бедра.

Он большой и каменно-твердый у меня во рту. Я хочу видеть, как закрываются его глаза, как по телу проходит дрожь, когда я впервые дотрагиваюсь до него там, как он сжимается за мгновение до того, как кончить. Желание. Желание обращаться с его телом так, как если бы оно было моим, моим – для поцелуев, моим – для…

Он выплескивается, судорожно выгибаясь и дрожа, пальцы впиваются в мой затылок.

Его ногти оставляют темные полумесяцы на моей коже. _Не уходи, Оливер._

\- Я вернусь, - обещаю я. – Только схожу в ванную.

Возможно, кто-то другой избегал бы смотреть в зеркало, чтобы не видеть то, что совершил, или того, кем стал после этого, но мне нужно видеть.

_Все еще я._

Все выглядит, как обычно, даже без искажений, как в комнате кривых зеркал, где ты с трудом можешь узнать свое отражение. Моим сыновьям там очень нравилось в детстве. Возможно, и сейчас тоже.

Я задаюсь вопросом, видит ли Элио морщины вокруг моего рта и глаз, или же мое лицо осталось для него таким, как тогда, отпечатавшись в мозге, который фильтрует теперь все изменения. Если его мозг, как и мой, переполнен образами того лета и мыслями, им сопутствующими.

_Надеюсь, ты никогда не будешь думать о чем-то так много, как я думаю о тебе._

Завтра он уедет, сядет на поезд обратно в Париж. Как же мне его отпустить? Как мне удалось это в прошлый раз, и до этого? Он заберет с собой мое сердце: его больше нет у меня в груди, нет и в Сан-Поль-де-Венс, нет в нашей старой спальне в Б. – оно за дверью ванной. Оно в этой кровати – такое же обнаженное, как и тело, в котором живет.

Все начинается заново – я опять его хочу.

Не думаю, что эта жажда когда-то пройдет, но дело не только в ней. Я бы мог всю жизнь просто говорить с ним.

С тех пор, как я увидел его – опершегося на барную стойку вечером понедельника, и его глаза остановились на мне, мог ли я хоть на мгновение поверить, что смогу вновь вернуться к своей жизни, как будто ничего не было? Вернуться в свой дом в Нью Хэмпшире, когда он – моя жизнь, мои цвета – старые и новые, моя вечность?

Кажется, пришло время собрать осколки, рассыпанные по дороге. Воссоединиться со своим сердцем и позволить всем моим частям существовать в одном месте.

Пока меня не было, Элио успел задремать. Я ложусь на кровать рядом.

\- Ты вернулся, - бормочет он и зарывается носом в мою успевшую остыть кожу.

\- Я всегда буду возвращаться.

Он придвигается ближе.

\- Ты серьезно?

Как же мне хочется упаковать вещи и уехать вместе с ним, уехать сию же секунду, сесть в тот поезд до Франции, но я должен подарить сыновьям это лето – последнее до того, как они покинут дом. Я должен Миколь объяснение – она заслуживает его, как и время, чтобы понять и принять тот факт, что она ничего не могла бы изменить.

\- Мне придется уйти, чтобы все уладить, но затем я вернусь и никогда больше не исчезну.

\- Никогда?

\- Никогда.

\- Обещаешь?

\- Обещаю.

\- Хорошо.

Он снова засыпает, и я гадаю, запомнит ли он то, что услышал. Если нет, придется повторить это утром. И следующим утром, и снова.

Нас ждет целая жизнь, где каждое утро будет нашим.


	10. Утренние пассажи

В течение следующей недели в Ницце, когда мы с Миколь спорим не переставая, и она пытается уложить себе в голову все происходящее, я вновь и вновь убегаю в свой укромный уголок, вспоминая этот момент. Мгновение моего последнего и, в то же время, первого утра с Элио. Вспоминая лунно-прозрачную кожу его висков, сквозь которую почти можно видеть кровь, бегущую по венам. Я думаю о всех пропущенных мною утрах.

Его рот прижат к моему плечу, приоткрыт и беззаботен, и мне так не хочется его будить, но ему нужно на поезд, а Миколь очень скоро возвращается из деревни.

За ночь Элио выпутался из-под одеяла и лежит поверх него – обнаженный и бесстыдный. Утренний свет выхватывает белизну простынь и ее смятые узоры соблазнения и обмана.

Я не могу не думать, что все можно было бы сделать по-другому, но – что есть, то есть.

Высвобождаю его руку из-под моей талии и целую то теплое местечко на запястье, где бьется пульс.

\- Я плохой человек.

Его веки вздрагивают, приоткрывая зеленую пучину взгляда, - все еще сонного и мягкого. Он смотрит на меня, прижавшись щекой к подушке.

\- Ты лучше всех, кого я знаю. И не смог бы сделать ничего, что помешало бы мне хотеть быть с тобой.

 _Ты – мой соучастник, что еще ты можешь сказать?_ – думаю я, но хочу верить, что это хотя бы частично правда. Может, когда-нибудь у меня получится.

Он чувствует мои колебания и придвигается теснее, обнимая руками за шею и поглаживая затылок. Его тело уютно устраивается в моих объятьях, и я целую его плечо, все еще теплое ото сна.

\- Я тебя не заслуживаю.

Он отодвигается, чтобы взглянуть мне в глаза. Мое горло сжимается.

\- Сколько же лет уйдет, чтобы убедить тебя в обратном?

\- Узнаем, - отвечаю я и увлекаю его в долгий, глубокий поцелуй.

\- Ты также заслуживаешь завтрак, - говорит он чуть позже, все еще поглаживая мой затылок и пряча лицо в изгибе шеи. – Сколько у нас времени?

\- Когда отходит твоя машина?

Он оглаживает большим пальцем мой подбородок.

\- Я не об этом. Когда она возвращается?

Мыльный пузырь прошлого истончается, становится все прозрачнее, прежде чем лопнуть и исчезнуть совсем. Реальность предстает перед нами во всей своей неприглядности.

\- Думаю, позавтракать успеем. Она не сообщала точного времени.

Он изучает мое лицо, но взгляд по-прежнему мягкий, и мне кажется – никто и никогда не смотрел на меня так, даже он сам. Дальше будет непросто, и он это знает.

\- Я тебе не завидую.

Мы с Миколь сидим на лавочке перед отелем, глядя на море, чтобы не смотреть друг на друга. Она спрашивает, как давно я знаю, а я размышляю, будет ли излишне жестоко или, напротив, милосерднее сказать, что с момента возвращения из Италии. Сказать, что она все делала правильно, просто в мире нет столько розовых садов, чтобы осчастливить меня так, как способна одна улыбка Элио краешком губ. Что это не изменится, сколько бы лет не прошло: ведь не изменилось до сих пор – хотя у меня уже появились пигментные пятна, а Элио превратился в серьезного молодого человека, который пишет собственную музыку, вместо того чтобы расшифровывать ноты других.

Это не изменилось, так что придется измениться мне.

По пути на завтрак мы с Элио проходим мимо стола ресепшена, и администратор окликает его.

\- Месье Перлман?

\- Да?

\- Вы заказывали машину до вокзала позже утром, правильно?

\- Все верно. Это возможно?

\- На бульваре Виктора Гюго и проспекте Жана Медесина перекрыты дороги, и все движение стоит. Вероятно, вам лучше выехать заранее, чтобы успеть на поезд.

\- Насколько заранее?

В голосе администратора сквозят извиняющиеся нотки.

\- Как только сможете. Извините, сэр.

Элио смотрит на меня.

\- Все нормально, - киваю я. – Иди собирай вещи, я подожду здесь.

Он направляется к лифтам. Мы так не планировали, и я сижу в лобби, размышляя, стоит ли предложить поехать с ним. Возможно, у нас будет время на кофе на вокзале или хотя бы на разговор во время поездки.

Элио быстро возвращается, выходит из лифта с сумками и направляется к стойке администратора. Я встаю ему навстречу, но в эту же секунду в лобби заходит женщина с ручным багажом, ее каблуки слегка царапают мраморный пол, а копна волос подпрыгивает вокруг улыбающегося лица.

Миколь.

\- Оливер? Что ты здесь делаешь? - Она, кажется, озадачена, но всего на мгновение, затем удивление в глазах сменяется неверием. – Ты ждал меня?

\- Я… Да, я… - Я бросаю взгляд в сторону, где Элио отдает администратору ключ от номера и подписывает чек. – Думал, а вдруг повезет. Я же не знал, когда ты возвращаешься.

\- Ах, да, – она смахивает локон с лица, и я раздумываю, стоит ли наклониться, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку. – Мы завершили финальное интервью чуть раньше, так что вот она я. Говорят, в городе пробки, но мы приехали с юга.

Я совершенно не слышу ее слов и лихорадочно размышляю, как спровадить ее наверх до того, как Элио закончит с администратором. Я не могу позволить ему уехать, не поговорив с ним.

Улыбка Миколь касается глаз, и ее настроение явно лучше, чем за все время нашего здесь пребывания. Если бы мой мозг не был занят другими мыслями, я бы поинтересовался причиной, но сейчас я лишь пытаюсь найти паузу, чтобы прервать ее. Прежде чем мне это удается, кто-то касается моего плеча.

\- Извините, сэр, мне кажется вы что-то уронили.

Зеленые глаза Элио смотрят прямо на меня – нейтрально, как смотрел бы незнакомец, - и он вкладывает мне в руку сложенный листок линованной бумаги, поспешно вырванный из блокнота.

\- О, спасибо. Я…

Миколь касается другой моей руки, не обращая внимания на происходящее или не замечая ничего необычного.

\- Пойдем наверх? Я без сил и уже несколько дней не принимала нормального душа.

\- Не за что, - отвечает мне Элио.

\- Месье Перлман, ваша машина подъехала, - зовет швейцар.

\- Это за мной, - говорит Элио и слегка кивает Миколь и мне с легкой улыбкой.

В комнате Миколь начинает переодеваться, а я сижу на кровати, на которой сегодня не спал, на этих идеально чистых и безжизненных простынях, наблюдая, как она закутывается в гостиничный халат и распаковывает сумку. Она продолжает рассказывать о студии художника, маленьком ресторанчике в деревне, ранних ужинах и поздних завтраках с фотографом. Она достает свой диктофон и кучу кассет, стирает ногтем пятнышко на одной из них, прежде чем упаковать в чемодан.

Сложив свои блокноты аккуратной стопкой на столе и убрав сумку в шкаф к другим нашим вещам, она исчезает в ванной, жалуясь, что в деревенской гостинице был плохой напор воды.

Когда она выйдет из душа, я закрою глаза, как будто это сможет оградить каждого из нас от неизбежности, и спрошу, помнит ли она тот счет за шесть мартини.

Но пока я лишь слышу ее ворчание. Когда Миколь прикрывает дверь и поворачивает кран, я разворачиваю записку Элио, наспех нацарапанную его почерком, который ничуть не улучшился за все эти годы.

Я вспоминаю тот миг, когда он вкладывает свернутый листок мне в руку, и его большой палец на секунду задерживается на моем. Мы знаем, что это не последняя встреча. Эта ниточка знания, связавшая нас, может растягиваться и сокращаться, но никогда не прервется. Однажды один из нас начнет сматывать ее в клубок и найдет другого на втором конце нити.

Этот день наступает осенью, после последнего июля, проведенного с моей семьей, когда сосны в Атлантик Гарден над вокзалом Монтпарнасс начинают проявлять признаки увядания после жаркого августа. Сентябрь возвращает меня домой - в город, в котором я никогда раньше не жил.

\- Алло?

Стоя в телефонной будке, я не могу сдержать улыбки, слыша его голос на другом конце.

Прошло три месяца, и осталось совсем немного. Мы совсем близко. Так близко спустя все это бесконечное время.

\- Думаю, ты смог бы показать мне Дафниса и Хлою на потолке Оперы? – говорю я вместо приветствия.

\- Что?  
\- Предположим, я приехал в Париж, - на другом конце замолчали. – Элио?

Я слышу звук двигающейся мебели – возможно, он садится.

\- Оливер. Ты здесь?

\- Предположим, я в телефонной будке на углу улицы Фермопил, приглядываю за своим багажом, на который сейчас с большим интересом посматривает подозрительный молодой человек.

\- Будка рядом с кондитерской?

Я оглядываюсь и замечаю оранжево-коричневый навес и печенья «Мадлен» в витрине

\- Да.

На другом конце слышится продолжительный выдох – так близко к трубке, что воздух его дыхания как будто создает легкие помехи на линии.

\- Тогда это Франсуа. Не в первый раз. Надеюсь, в твоих сумках нет ничего ценного?

\- Думаю, я где-то в пяти минутах от твоего дома, в зависимости от того, как долго у меня займет подъем по тротуару с сумкой, и проводит ли меня этот пудель со своим хозяином.

\- Малыш Энтони?

\- Возможно.

\- Белоснежный с коричневым пятном на хвосте?

\- Да, это он, - хватит с меня местных декораций. – Допустим, я вернулся.

\- Чтобы погостить? – мы говорили об этом несколько раз за три месяца. Последний разговор был вчера, когда я звонил ему из аэропорта Кеннеди перед посадкой, но он хочет убедиться, что я не передумал, пролетая над Атлантикой.

\- Чтобы остаться.

Звуки, обрывки слогов, возможно, начало слов, которые заглушает расстояние. Затем они сгущаются в более четкое:

\- Они не заменили табличку с номером.

\- Табличку?

\- На моей двери.

Я понимаю. Спустя шестнадцать лет все это кажется слишком реальным, слишком ошеломляющим. Ему просто необходимо держаться за прозу и быт, чтобы не потерять почву. Ничего, у нас будет время. Позже.

\- Номер отвалился, и они его так и не заменили. Но моя дверь между 27 и 31. Синяя. Я здесь, - говорит он. Затем набирает воздуха и повторяет. – Я здесь.

Я вешаю трубку, беру багаж к огромному разочарованию парня по имени Франсуа, который рассчитывал заработать на мне несколько евро.

Начинаю идти по сужающемуся тротуару к синей двери без номера, за которой найду Элио – сияющего, с румянцем на щеках, с разбросанными по кухонному столу, в пятнах от недоеденного апельсина нотными листами, где записано его новое сочинение. Его фортепиано занимает большую часть комнаты, а высокий стеллаж забит книгами. Лишь на полу рядом с креслом будет лежать Мэнсфилд, да потрепанный Гоголь на крышке фортепиано, да последняя работа Целана, которую я позже этой ночью обнаружу на подоконнике ванной.

У Элио запланирован урок через 35 минут, 34 из которых мы будем целоваться, и он позволит мне остаться в соседней комнате и послушать, как его ученица играет «Утренние пассажи». Один отрывок будет даваться ей непросто, и Элио скажет слегка хрипловатым голосом, что, в конце концов, ноты сами лягут в нужное место, и что иногда просто нужно время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем за терпение - мой первый перевод фанфика закончен. Было будоражаще интересно, так что не оторваться, и очень часто просто титаническими усилиями приходилось заставлять себя идти спать в 3 ночи)  
> В планах еще переводы и, надеюсь, смогу достучаться до любимых авторов за разрешением. 
> 
> Thank you, angelinthecity, you opened a brand new world for me! May your inspiration never cease!


End file.
